Total Drama Champions
by Mysteryals
Summary: All 84 contestants that ever competed in Total Drama and the Ridonculous Race returns for the chance to win 10 million dollars while surviving tough and crazy challenges made by new host; Don! Who will win? Find out on Total. Drama. Champions!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Let the Games Begins…

* * *

Dramatic music starts playing as the show starts. The host, Don, walks into camera view with his usual smile, as he stood in front of a train station in New York City.

"Welcome, viewers. For those of you who have just started watching this show, let me fill you. This is the reality TV show, Total Drama, and _I,_ am the new host Don. I am also the host of the 'Ridonculous Race,' the spin-off of this show. I was asked to be host of this show as well, as the old host Chris McLean was let go, in favor of me. But enough about me, let's talk about this season of TOTAL. DRAMA. CHAMPIONS!

"All Eighty-Four contestants that have ever competed in Total Drama AND the Ridonculous Race will be competing _this_ season for a chance to win a huge prize of _ten million_ dollars!

"Now, let's meet our competitors who will be fighting it out to the _death!_ " However, as he said the "death" part, a voice coming from his earbud spoke up.

"…Oh, it's still not to the death?" The voice spoke again to give his response. "…Gotcha." Don said as he finished his chat with the man on the other line. He then smiled back to the cameras. "Now, let's meet the competition."

A train pulled up, and out came a blend of fourteen people varying from big and tall, to small and scrawny.

"Folks, meet our first 14 contestants, Ezekiel, Eva, Staci, Silent B, Beardo, Rodney, Gerry, Pete, Devin, Carrie, Beth, Lindsay, Tyler and Brick." Don said introducing the first of the contestants. "Now," Don said as he cleared his throat. "Go to the Don Box at the starting line and wait for me to introduce the other 70 contestants."

As instructed, the contestants went to the starting line and waited. As they did so, another train pulled into the station. Fourteen more people came out.

"Here, we got, Dwayne, Junior, Tom, Jen, Cody, Sierra, Harold, Leshawna, Katie, Sadie, Lightning, Justin, Sky and Topher." Don said, introducing them. "Now, go to the starting line with the others." As they did so, a third train pulled into the station. Don opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when the door opened and 13 of the 14 people on the train ran out either screaming or gagging as a wave of noxious fumes came out of the train car.

One of the passengers, Emma, finally regained enough composure to speak. "Thank God, it's over. Owen's been "cutting the cheese" in there for the past _twenty minutes_!" As she got done saying it, Owen walked out of the car, chuckling as usual.

"What? Come on, it's not _that_ bad."

" _YES IT IS_!" The 13 passengers yelled at him, making him flinch a little.

Don, who was just confused by this, decided to go on. "Um...okay? Anyways, folks here we have Owen, Emma, Noah, Kitty, Stephanie, Ryan, DJ, Scott, Dave, Leonard, Tammy, Taylor, Kelly and Blaineley." As he got down with this group's introduction, his eyes widen, as he took a whiff of the air. "Ugh, that's pungent. You know what? How about you guys just go to the starting line and away from me before my nostril get inflamed." The 13 contestants glared at Owen and they walked towards the starting line, with him trudging along last.

A 4th car pulled into a station. But as the doors open a manically laughter was heard. "It is time for evil to- Hey wait, what are you simpletons doing- unhand me at once- WAH!" Suddenly contestant—Max—went flying through the door and landed on the platform, face first. Another contestant, Scarlett walked out brushing her hands off. The others on the train also exited, with an annoyed look on each of their faces.

"And _that's_ for talking and bragging _non-stop_ about how you're 'winning' this season with your 'evilness'."

"Folks, here's competitors Max, Scarlett, Amy, Samey, Gwen, Courtney, Jacques, Josee, Heather, Alejandro, Duncan, Anne Marie, Jo and Sugar." Don introduced.

As the 4th group walked to the starting line, a 5th train pulled up.

"Okay, everyone, meet Trent, Dakota, Sam, Mike, Cameron, Zoey, Lorenzo, Chet, Rock, Spud, Dawn, Ella, Crimson and Ennui." Don introduced as each person walked passed him and to all the other contestant. Finally, a 6th and final train pulled up. Don smiled. "Our last train contains the contestants- Sanders, MacArthur, Ellody, Mary, Mickey, Jay, Izzy, Shawn, Jasmine, Geoff, Brody, Bridgette, Laurie and Miles!" The last of the contestants went to the starting line.

Don walked over to the contestants. He cleared his voice. "Everyone, you all know why you're here." He started, but was cut off by Courtney.

"Because our contracts legally binds us for whatever show Total Drama has in mind?"

"No." Don continued, "For the chance to win $10,000,000.00!" He exclaimed. The announcement of the prize was enough to get most of the contestants' attention and send them into a frenzy. Don put his hand up and everyone immediately came to silence. "Now, here are the rules.

"All 84 of you will take a Travel Tip from _this_ Don Box. Each tip will have a logo from six different teams from Total Drama history printed on it. There will be six teams of fourteen. All right, Ready?" As he said this, people got ready to race to the Don Box. "Get set…GO!"

Suddenly, it was stampede as everyone ran towards the Don Box…accidentally trampling _Don_ doing so.

"Watch the face, not the hair! Not again!" Don said laying on the ground in pain.

Everyone got to the Don Box and pressed down on the button on the top, and tips came sliding out of the mouth. There were 3 different colors to it. Green, Red and Yellow. After a while, everyone had gotten a tip.

"Ugh…" Don groaned as he picked himself up off the ground and brushed some dust off his clothes. He regained his composure and smiled. "Now that everyone has a tip I will now announce the teams.

"Please take notice of the monitor on the wall behind me." Don said. The contestants looked to see there was indeed a monitor behind him. "Everyone who got a red card with a fish on it, please come up."

People looked at their tips, and the ones who had the red card with the fish on it walked up. Sanders, MacArthur, Gerry, Pete, Crimson, Ennui, Topher, Beardo, Rodney, Kelly, Taylor, Lorenzo, Chet and Amy came up to the monitor. Suddenly, the monitor turned on and the same red fish came up on the screen.

"You fourteen will be, from now on be…The Killer Bass."

No one really had anything to complain about, in fact, one contestant, who goes by the nickname Samey, had a look of delight on her face.

* * *

(Samey's confessional)

"YES! Amy and I are FINALLY on different teams! Now I don't have deal with her making me look bad in front of my own team!" Samey exclaimed, with a smile plastered on her face.

(End of confessional)

* * *

"Now. Everyone who received a green tip with a lightbulb with crossbones on it, please, step up." Don spoke up.

The other 70 contestants looked at their tips. One of the contestants, Dave, looked up at his tip and saw the corresponding symbol on his tip. He smiled and walked up to monitor.

* * *

(Dave's confessional)

"After my um…'outburst' over Sky on the Pahkitew Island, I had to go see a psychiatrist for a few months. But I am all better now, and the chance of me and Sky being on the same team again is a 1 out of 84 chance." Dave explained with a relaxed look.

(End of confessional)

* * *

Dave stood with the others with the same symbol as him. He continued to smile. He then felt someone tap his shoulder. His smiled faded and he turned around to face the person trying to get his attention…and say Sky, smiling,

"Hey Dave." She waved at him.

* * *

(Dave's Confessional)

"…God damn it." Dave said with an annoyed looked.

(End of confessional)

* * *

"So, looks like we're on the same team again?"

"Yup." Dave replied, rolling his eyes in annoying and faces away from her, making her feel guilty.

* * *

(Sky's Confessional)

"Dave looks like he's doing much better than he was on Pahkitew Island.

"I think he still upset with me for how things ended between us, but who knows? Maybe I'll be able to patch things up with him, AND win the money this time!" Sky said with her usual look of determination on her face.

(End of confessional)

* * *

Don began speaking again. "Anyways. Trent, Owen, Noah, Emma, Kitty, Geoff, Bridgette, Brody, Shawn, Dave, Carrie, Devin, and Sky. You will all be known, from hence forth, The Screaming Gaffers." Don announced as the green lightbulb with crossbones came up on the monitor. "Any complaints?"

Dave raised his hand. "Uh-"

"No complaints? Good!" Don exclaimed, ignoring Dave, and rushing the Gaffers away from the monitor. "Now, our will everyone who has a yellow tip with a trophy on it please come on up to the monitor?"

The following people; Heather, Alejandro, Jacques, Josee, Scarlett, Max, Gwen, Lightning, Jo, Courtney, Ryan, Stephanie, Justin and Scott, walked up.

"You people will be Team Victory." Don announced to the contestants at the monitor, which showed an image of a yellow trophy on it.

Two contestants, the Ice Dancers Jacques and Josee, who were _always_ smiling for the cameras, smiled and glares sinisterly.

* * *

(Jacques and Josee's Confessional)

"Team Victory." Josee said with a pleased look on her face. "Gold. It suits us."

"Technically our team is yellow." Jacques stated.

"Does it matter?" Josee said, giving an annoyed look to her partner. "And if any of 'teammates' get in our way, we'll crush them!" Josee exclaimed. She and Jacques then laughed sinisterly.

(End of confessional)

* * *

Team Victory walked away from the monitor and to the sidelines along with the Killer Bass and Screaming Gaffers.

"Okay. Will everyone with a green tip that has a mutant rat with four arms please walk over?"

The other half of the contestants that weren't on teams yet looked at their tips to see if they had the symbol. Fourteen more people walked over.

"Ezekiel, Eva, Brick, Dakota, Jay, Mickey, Ellody, Mary, Tom, Jen, Anne Marie, Staci, Spud and Rock. From now on, will be known as…the Toxic Rats." Don declared as a green mutant rat popped up on the screen.

* * *

(Ezekiel's Confessional)

Ezekiel, who sat in the confessional, looked like he did before he was feral. He wore ton of makeup to hide his green skin, which made him look like he had his white skin tone back, and he wore a fresh set of his regular clothes that he always wears. And under his toque was a special wig he bought in the shape of his of normal hair style.

"Alright, I'm a Toxic Rat!" Ezekiel exclaimed. "During my time as a stowaway on World Tour after my elimination, I even _homeschooled_ with the rats on the plane!" Ezekiel explained. He smiled for a few seconds and then frowns at the camera and crossed his arms.

"Don't judge me, eh." He said.

(End of confessional)

* * *

The Rats then took to the sidelines along with the others.

"Now. Will everyone with a yellow slip and a picture of an innocent looking hamster with a halo, please step up?"

The final 28 people looked at their tips. The ones who had the corresponding tip walked up. These people were; Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam, Dawn, Ella, Dwayne, Junior, Beth, Silent B, Laure, Miles, Samey and Duncan.

"You 14 will be known as…the Heroic Hamsters!" Don told them. Most of them seemed really pleased with them…with the exception of Duncan, whose eyes widen in dismay.

* * *

(Duncan's Confessional)

"A Hero _again_?!" Duncan yelled in frustration "Is this Don's idea of a sick joke?! I am NOT a stupid hero!" He screamed, then took a deep breath. "Well, just because I'm on the hero team again doesn't mean I'm going to become all sweet and soft again, like last time…right?" He questioned himself in a worried tone.

(End of confessional)

* * *

Don then looked at the last fourteen contestants; Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Blaineley, Leonard, Tammy, Sugar, Cody, Sierra, Tyler, Izzy, Lindsay, Katie and Sadie. "Looks like you fourteen will be…the Confused Bears!" A picture of a red bear with a confused look and a question mark above its head pulled up on the screen.

"Alright!" Harold said, pulling out his favorite nunchucks and started flailing them around, causing his entire team to step away from him…before the nunchucks end up whacking him in the crouch, causing him to fall to the ground. Before anyone else could react, Duncan walked forward and helped Harold up.

"Thanks Duncan. That was pretty cool of you." Harold complimented. But to Duncan, he had widened eyes from realization from what he just did.

* * *

(Duncan's Confessional)

Duncan gasp in horror, realizing he was just kind to the guy he bullied for years.

(End of confessional)

* * *

Don got everyone's attention by clearing his throat. "Okay. Now that I have gotten everyone's attention, and divided them on equal teams, I will now explain some rules.

"We will be traveling around the world, just as we did in the Ridonculous Race and World Tour. Each team must go to each location and find the Don Box and complete the challenge on the tip. They will have to do this three time at each location and race to each Chill Zone. AND, the teams who come in 1st, 2nd and 3rd will get a fabulous prize. 1st place team, will get to spend a night at a local mansion this show has set up at each location. 2nd place gets to spend a night at 5-star hotel and 3rd place gets a regular local hotel.

"But teams who get 4th place, 5th, and 6th place, will be facing elimination _and_ crappy living commendations. 4th place must send one person home an spend the night, at a local house, 5th place must send two people home and sleep in a local motel, and 6th place must send home _three_ members from each team and sleeps at a local homeless shelter for the night."

Most of the contestants shuttered at the shelter part. Don chuckled. "Pretty cool, right? Now," Don started as he pulled out six regular purple Travel Tips and passed them to Heather, Sanders, Trent, Ezekiel, Leshawna and Duncan. "Here are each teams Travel Tip. Read it quickly and get to the location _quick_ , or face elimination…" Don said walking off leaving the teams to huddle in with their perspective groups.

* * *

(With Team Victory)

Heather, who was holding the tip, tried to look at it and read it to her team, but it was snatched out of her hand by Jo. "Hey!"

"Sorry, but the team captain gets to read the tips." Jo said holding the tip with a proud look. Heather however, just scoffed at that remark and rolled her eyes. "Yeah _right_. If we'd let _you_ be in charge, we'd be in last place." She remarked yanking it out of Jo's hand, who yanked it out of _her_ hand again. It soon began a wrestling fight between the two as their teammates watched with annoyed looks. Soon, the fight caused them to lose hold on to the tip. Josee and Jacques took the tip from the ground, and read it out loud to their team, ignoring Jo and Heather's quarrelling.

"We are going to…" Jacque began, and was the cut off by Josee. "…Eygpt! Team Victory, to the gold!" She said as she led the run to the airport to book a flight to Eygpt.

* * *

(With the Screaming Gaffers)

"Alright Gaffers, looks like our first trip is to Egypt." Trent said with a cool and confident smile. "Let's go!" With that, the Screaming Gaffers were the second team to leave for the airport.

* * *

(With the Killer Bass)

"Egypt." Sanders announced.

"Let's hustle, everybody!" MacArthur demanded, and she picked up her partner and carried her over her shoulder as she usually did, as the rest of the Bass followed.

* * *

(With the Toxic Rats)

Ezekiel, who was holding the tip, was having trouble reading it. "Ugh, whoever wrote this tip put the words upside down!" One of his teammates, Ellody, walked over to him and flipped the tip around, as it was upside down.

"…Oh. Thanks." Ezekiel said. "Er…Eygpt! Toxic Rats, away!" The Rats left for the airport.

* * *

(With the Confused Bears)

"We're going to Egypt everyone!" Leshawna announced. "Come on!" She led her to the airport.

* * *

(With Heroic Hamster)  
"Egypt. Let's move!" Duncan commanded, trying to sound as fierce and tough as possible to assert his bad boy status. Nobody from his team took it badly, and the Heroic Hamsters left.

With the last of the teams leaving, Don came back into camera view. "What a delightful group of people.

"Anyways, who will win the competition? There's only one way to find out! Keep watching, Total. Drama. Champions!" Don said signing off the show.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Egyptian Crazies

* * *

(Recap)

Last time on Total Drama Champions… We introduced our 84 contestants to our new show, Total Drama Champions. They were split into six different teams of 14. They then received their first Travel Tip and are heading to the sun scorching hot and sandy deserts of Egypt. Who will win our first leg of the competition? And who will the big losers of the week? Find out, here on Total. Drama. Champions!

* * *

(At the airport; With the Killer Bass)

Sander walked in front of her team, with MacArthur at her side. "Okay Bass, listen up. We are team and _every_ team needs a leader. So to that note, MacArthur and I have nominated ourselves as co-leaders of the Killer Bass. Got it?"

Immediately, the rest of Bass erupted and broke into argue. "Why should _you two_ get to be team captains?" Taylor said in her normal, obnoxious and valley girl like tone, with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah. No kidding." Said Amy, who glared and had her arms crossed.

"Because, we…we…uh, why are we electing ourselves as team captains, again?" MacArthur asked Sanders, who gave her a deadpanned look.

" _Because_ , MacArthur and I have been finalist at some point during Total Drama. Have any of _you_ been finalist before?"

The other Bass just looked at each other, and then back to Sanders.

"Thought so. Besides, we have bigger things to worry about than leadership roles."  
"Like _what_?" Gerry asked.

"The Screaming Gaffers. They have some major players on their team. Like Owen, Shawn, Sky, Geoff and Brody. All who have been finalist at some point or another. And then there's that Australian giant Jasmine, and guitar boy Trent. All who are also pretty tough competitors.

"Point is, we let those guys gain an inch on us, and they could end up winning this whole thing!" Sanders exclaimed. Suddenly, everyone heard screaming nearby, and everyone I the airport was now looking at Owen, who was clinging to a seat and crying as the rest of his team, the Screaming Gaffers, were pulling-or at least, _trying_ to him to the airplane terminal.

"I don't wanna!" Owen cried as he held onto his seat as tight as possible.

"O…wen…you…have to…!" Sky said pulling with all of her might, along with the rest of her teammates.

However, she loses her grip on Owen, and her elbows end up smacking Dave in the face.

"Ow!" Dave said, holding his face in pain. This caused Sky to feel a ping of guilt.

Gerry, who witnessed the entire thing with everyone else, smirked and said to Sanders: "You were saying?" Causing Sanders to just frown. However, before any more arguments could start, the PDA in the airport turned on, and Don's voice could be heard.

'Attention, teams. This is your host Don speaking. Because the competition is so large, one plane cannot fit all 84 of you. SO, we'll have 3 planes. Each plane will carry two team each. However, each plane will take off a 5 minutes apart."

However, this caused a lot of the contestants to groan, knowing that whoever will be on the first plane will be likely to have a head start in the challenge.

"The teams on plane one will be…the Screaming Gaffers and Toxic Rats!" At this announcement, the Gaffers and Rats all cheered.

"Plane two will carry the Heroic Hamsters and Confused Bears." This caused the aforementioned teams to sigh in relief. "And plane three will carry the Killer Bass and Team Victory." Both the Bass and Team Victory groaned. "Sorry everyone, but that's just how the game is played. Gaffers, Rats, I'd hurry up, if I were you. Your flight leaves in 10 minutes." The PDA then turns off.

The Gaffers then look at Owen, who was still clinging to the chair, and started pulling again. After a few more tugs, they managed to pull him off and Devin, Shawn, Jasmine, Noah, Dave and Trent started dragging him to the terminal, which was difficult as due to his weight.

The Toxic Rats, who watched as the Gaffers dragged Owen, just shrugged and walked to the terminal, ahead of the Gaffers.

* * *

(10 minutes later, on the flight one)

The Gaffers and Rats all started to find seats to sit in.

Noah walked down the aisle and tried looking for a seat. Before he could think of which one to sit in, he heard his name get called.

"Noah, over here." Emma, his girlfriend, waved and motioned, for him to take seat next to him. Noah, smiling, walks forward to her. As he is about to sit, he is suddenly grabbed and pulled and he felt as if he was getting crushed. He opened his to see Owen hugging him for dear life.

"Sorry…Em…gonna be…a little…stuck for a while…" Noah told Emma while being crushed by Owen.

Kitty then took the seat next to her sister. "Don't worry sis. I'll keep you company until then." Emma smiled a bit. "Thanks Kit."

* * *

(Kitty's Confessional)

"Emma's been really happy since she started dating Noah. Plus, she hasn't really been obsessives with Noah, like her with her other ex-boyfriend." Kitty stated. "I mean, sure, we didn't win the Ridonculous Race, but I feel optimistic about our chances this time."

(End of confessional)

* * *

Devin and Carrie were sitting in their seats, watching a romantic movie, while holding hands, while Shawn and Jasmine were sitting in the seat next to them, reading a catalog about new survival tips together.

Brody walked down the aisle to get back to his seat next to Geoff, as he had to use the bathroom, but when he got there, he saw Geoff making out with Bridgette. "Uh…Bridge, I was kinda sitting there." Brody said. However, this went unheard by both Geoff and Bridgette, who continued to makeout. "Bridge? Geoff?"

* * *

(Brody's Confessional)

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that Geoff's with a nice girl like Bridgette. And normally, I wouldn't mind them sucking faces, but with MacArthur on the Killer Bass, I don't have anyone besides Geoff and Bridgette to talk to! And they're busy making out!"

(End of Confessional)

* * *

Brody was still just awkwardly trying to get his best friend's attention. After a few more attempt, Brody blinks and sighs. Trent, seeing this, calls to Brody. "Hey Brody, want to sit by me?" Brody smiles and takes the seat next to him. "Thanks, bro." Brody said fist pumping him.

Dave was sitting by himself reading a book about psychology. After his time with the psychiatrist, he began to develop an interest in psychology. The book, for some odd reason, also had a chapter about learning how to hypnotize people. He was reading intensely, until he felt a finger tapped his shoulder. He looks up to see to Sky.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked.

* * *

(Dave's Confessional)

"I was really hoping for Sky on opposite teams and as far away as possible. I know her game. She's gonna say she still likes me and what's to date me, and then betray me and make me go insane and get to the finale. It's what she did to me on Pahkitew Island." Dave explained. "But I know better than to trust her now. I'll tolerate her, for now. At least until the merge."

(End of Confessional)

* * *

Sky sat down next to Dave. She noticed his hair has grown back nicely after it had been accidentally burn off last time she saw him.

The pilot then got on the intercom. "Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking. We will be leaving for the Cairo International Airport now. Fasten your seat belts and we will be taking off now.

The plane then took. Sky looked at Dave, who was intensely reading his psychology book. She then decided to break the ice. "So…you into psychology?" Sky asked. Dave put down the book, and sighed inaudibly. "Yeah." He replied, hiding the annoying in his voice.

"When did you get into it?" She said curiously.

"During my time with the psychiatrist after I went insane." Dave replied going back to his book. Unbeknownst to him, Sky's eyes widen slightly.

* * *

(Sky's Confessional)

"Okay…maybe this thing with Dave is gonna be harder than I thought…" Sky admitted.

(End of Confessional)

* * *

(With the Confused Bears and the Heroic Hamsters on flight two)

Leshawna was in her seat, with her sleeping mask on, hoping to get a little nap in between now and eleven hours and forty minutes…But Katie and Sadie were chatting away like there was no tomorrow. So were Lindsay and Beth, despite the two being opposite teams now.

"Oh my god, isn't Trent so cute?" Katie gossiped to her best friend, Sadie.

"And this is me and Brady in front of the Louvre." Beth said leaning into the aisle, showing pictures of her and her boyfriend to Lindsay, who was holding hands with her teammate/boyfriend, Tyler.

"This…is gonna be a long flight..." Leshawna mumbled to Harold, who was sitting next to her.

* * *

(Back on Flight One with the Toxic Rats)

"...And that's how I got back to be civilized." Ezekiel said finishing up a story from his past to his teammates. All who stared at him creeped out.

"Okay…Next time we ask you a story about your past…don't tell it." Anne Marie said.

* * *

(Ezekiel's Confessional)

"My time being feral and living with the animals wasn't _so_ bad. I was able to learn how to hear and smell thing from 50 feet away, run on all fours, dig with my hands, and because I was also exposed to toxic waste, I'm able to totally spit acid! Watch this!" He held up a plank of wood to the confessional's camera and he spit on it, causing it to melt and disintegrate. He smiled confidently, and crossed his arms, "Pretty cool, huh?"

(End of Confessional)

* * *

Jay and Mickey, remembering someone else who had been to toxic waste, looked at their teammate, Dakota. They haven't met her before right now, but they saw Revenge of the Island, and knows about how she got mutated. But now, she looked normal, and was on her phone, texting her boyfriend Sam, from the Heroic Hamsters on Flight Two. "So…Dakota?" Jay started, feeling nervous, since he and his brother were pretty intimidated by their new team.

"Yeah?" Dakota replied, putting her phone down to have her full attention to Jay.

"Um…me and my brother were wondering what happened to you…I-I mean…l-last time we saw you on TV, y-you were a…um…" Jay didn't really know how to say what he wanted to say without either upsetting or angering her.

"A mutant?" She finished for him.

"Y-yeah. What happened?" Mickey now asked.

"My daddy went out and spent top dollar on the best scientist in the world to find a cure for my problem." Dakota explained.

"…Oh." The adversity twins replied, looking at each other confused.

* * *

(On Flight Three; with Team Victory and Killer Bass)

Gerry and Pete were sleeping in their seats, snoring away, while MacArthur quietly drew on their faces with a black sharpie marker.

On Pete's face was a cliché mustache with a monocle. On Gerry's face was a sentence on his fore head that spelled out; "I'm a loser," and a penis drawn on his cheek.

* * *

(MacArthur's Confessional)

"It's amazing how much fun you can have with a marker." MacArthur snickered.

(End of Confessional)

* * *

Courtney, who sat by Justin, was writing a list. She then looked over her side subtly, to see both Gwen and Scott sitting in the same row together, sleeping. Courtney has had both Scott and Gwen stuck in her head ever since her elimination in the All-Stars season. She felt extremely bad for how she treated them. Gwen was the closest thing to a best friend she's ever had, and Scott was the only guy she'd met that actually _liked_ taking orders from her. This is the first time she's ever felt like she messed up. It wasn't a feeling she was used to.

* * *

(Meanwhile, back on Flight One, now landing in Cairo International Airport, Egypt)

"Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking. We have landed in Cairo, Egypt. You are now free to exit the cabin." The Toxic Rats and Screaming Gaffers all got out of their seats and rushed towards the exit. Once out, they all stood inside the airport and looked for what they should be doing. Bridgette then spotted a Don Box near the luggage conveyor belt. "Look! A Don Box!" She exclaimed pointing at the Don Box. The Rats and the Gaffers both raced towards the Don Box, which involved a lot of kicking, punching, tripping, tackling, and hair pulling. Finally, Trent was able to push Anne Marie off of him and press the button on the Box. All fighting ceased at once and the two teams separated, with the Rats disappointed they did not get the tip first.

Trent then took and read the tip to the rest of the Gaffers. "Alright…Says here, we must grab a GPS and use it to locate the next Don Box here in Cairo."

* * *

(Don's demonstration)

"For this first challenge, teams must navigate through the city on camel back and ride it to their destination using _this_ GPS." Don said, riding through the city on camel back and holding a black GPS with a digital screen.

(End of Don's demonstration)

* * *

"Okay," Trent began, grabbing a GPS, "Let's get ourselves some camels, Gaffers!" He and the other Gaffers then raced out of the airport, allowing the Toxic Rats to use the Don Box.

Ezekiel, grabbed the tip and read it to his team. After he was done, he grabbed a GPS. "Okay…Toxic Rats, AWA-!" He started, us he was about to spring out of the door to catch up with the Gaffers, but was stopped by someone shouting, "Wait!"

Ezekiel, then slipped and fell on the ground. The Rats then looked at Ellody, who was the one who halted them. "Uh…maybe _I_ should hold the GPS?" She asked.

"Why?" Ezekiel questioned.

"Well, not to be rude, Ezekiel, but…do you even know how to _use_ a GPS?" She asked the former feral contestant.

"Uh, what is that supposed to mean, eh?" He said defensively.

"It means, your homeschooled." She explained.

Ezekiel crossed his arms and frowned. "Oh, oh, and that means I'm what-? Stupid?"

"Uh, maybe we should argue about this later, you two." Mary said, getting in between them.

Ezekiel sighed in defeat. "Fine. Let's go." He then led the Rats out of the airport. They saw the Screaming Gaffers, taking 7 camels from a camel rental place. The Rats then lined up behind them and waited.

"Yeah, seven camels." Noah demanded. The man gave him the seven leashes. "Okay, I got the camels." Noah told his team as he walked towards them with the camels in tow. Two Gaffers then each got on one camel each.

Dave was sitting on his camel by himself. He was holding the reins to the camel.

* * *

(Dave's Confessional)

"Ugh, I am already hating this challenge. I mean, I don't usually complain that often, but it's hot here, and the camel smells like it has been taking baths in a dumpster.

"The only way this challenge could get worse is-"

(End of Confessional)

* * *

Sky walked up to Dave, and smiled. "Got any more room up there for one more?"

* * *

(Dave's Confessional)

Dave had a look of pure annoyance on his face. "…If I had to ride the camel with Sky." He groaned.

(End of Confessional)

* * *

Dave rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, I guess." He held up his hand and helped her onto the back of the camel. Sky looked at her other teammates. Geoff and Brody were on one camel. (This made Brody happy has he can now talk to his best friend now.) Owen and Kitty were on another. Noah and Emma snuggled close together on their, as were Carrie and Devin.

Jasmine and Shawn sat on a camel together, and Trent and Bridgette were on the last one.

Trent then looked at his GPS. "Okay, looks like we have to go this way first." He said pointing north. The Gaffers took off north. The Rats then went up to the rental place.

"Seven camels." Ezekiel demanded. And with that, the Rats took off into Cairo, passing Don.

"Folks, it looks like the first two teams are off. Now let's see what's happening with Flight Two and Three, shall we?"

* * *

(On Flight Three)

The Bass and most of Team Victory all had extremely annoyed looks on their faces as two bossy girls from Team Victory argued.

"I'm in charge of Team Victory." Jo argued with Heather, who scoffed at her.

"YOU? Pft, as if the team would let _you_ be leader." Heather said.

* * *

(Heather's Confessional)

"Ugh, Jo is such a pain in the a*s." Heather commented. "But she is not the reason I'm using this confessional right now." She smirked with pride. "When I'd got green lit into this show, the new host, Don, came to me with the million dollar I was promised in World Tour for winning but didn't get. He said it was compensation. Honestly, I couldn't care less. Now I have my million dollars, and when I win _this_ season, it will be a cool $11,000,000.00." Heather smirked deviously.

(End of Confessional)

* * *

Heather and Jo continued to argue, until Gwen couldn't take it anymore, and yelled- "WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE F**K UP?!" This caused everyone on the plane, both Victory and Bass to look at her with mix reactions. She darted her eyes, smiling nervously, trying to think of something to say.

Courtney saw an opportunity to try and mend bridges with Gwen and took it. She stood up. "Uh, what Gwen means is, Team Victory doesn't need a leader and can work together on its own, without support. Right guys?" She asked the rest of Team Victory. There was a long pause of silence on the plane…and everyone but Gwen and Courtney then broke out into laughter.

* * *

(Lorenzo and Chet's Confessional)

The stepbrothers were laughing hysterically and uncontrollably. "T-Team Victory working _together_ , _WITHOUT_ a leader? Does she even _know_ the people on her team?!" Lorenzo said, trying to holding in his laughter, with Chet still laughing in the background behind him.

(End of Confessional)

* * *

(Meanwhile, Flight Two has just made it to the airport…)

The Heroic Hamsters and the Confused Bears were already on camel back, and making their way the city. They couldn't see the Toxic Rats or the Screaming Gaffers yet. Meaning they are either farther ahead, or lost in the city. The former seemed more likely.

* * *

(With the Gaffers)

The Screaming Gaffers were making their way through the city. Trent continued to lead them through the city. They were homing in on the GPS. "Okay. It's saying we getting really close."

Carrie looked ahead and saw something. "Look!" The Gaffers looked and saw the beautiful Nile River running through the city. Next to the River was a Don Box.

Everyone dismounted their camels and ran to the Don Box. Trent pushed the button and a tip came out. He grabbed it and read it to his team. "Challenge 2: Grab a cup and fill it to the top with water from the Nile, and race out of the city and climb the nearby pyramid and hand the water to a local, to get your next tip…"

Devin smiled at this. "Oh. Well, that doesn't seemed to diffic-"  
"Wait. There's more." Trent interrupted. "Anyone from any team who spills or drinks there glass of water, will get a 10 minute penalty once reaching the Chill Zone."

"…Never mind." Devin deadpanned.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Killer Bass)

The Killer Bass were riding down the streets on camel back. "Ugh, this camel smells like it hasn't been bathed in the week." Taylor complained. MacArthur, sniffed her armpit discreetly and her eyes widen. "Uh…yup, it is definitely the camel…" MacArthur said shifting her eyes.

As they did so, the camera then shifted to the camel rental, with Team Victory getting on camel back, but several members were fighting for the front of the camels. And Justin was complaining about how riding the camel will somehow ruin his looks.

Topher, who looked back on while riding away, chuckled. "Wow. Those guys are definitely going to be last place." Rodney, who was controlling the camel, chuckled as well. "Oh, you know it." The two fist bumped.

* * *

(Meanwhile with the Toxic Rats)

The Rats, who had gotten their water, were now carefully moving through the busy city of Cairo. They tried not to run, as the water would definitely would spill if they did.

Ezekiel, who had something on his mind, spoke up. "Hey, the tip said we have to climb a pyramid once we got out of the city. But the there isn't any pyramids in the city…So…how are we gonna-?" He asked his team, but he stopped, when a large shadow cast down on them. They looked up to see helicopters lifting something above the city…it was a freakin' _pyramid_. Once it was near the edge of the city, the helicopter set down the pyramid.

"…Never mind." Ezekiel commented. They then continued their path to the pyramid. Pretty soon, they caught up with the front running Screaming Gaffers. Both teams stood at the edge of the pyramid, looking at it.

"This…is gonna be a long walk." Dave said looking up and seeing how many stairs there are.

"Aw, man. There must be like, an hour's worth of stair climbing to do here." Shawn said, dismayed.

"Actually, given the slope of the pyramid, I'd say it's about an hour and a half's worth of stair climbing to do." Mary corrected.

This however, just made everyone there groan. The Gaffers and the Rats then started up the long stretch of the challenge.

Don then walked into view in front of the pyramid, smiling. "Well, this may take a while folks.

"But, since we don't wanna bore you with a climb, we'll edit out that crap."

* * *

(An Hour later)

Don was sitting, in an armchair, with an umbrella protecting him from the hot sun. He took a sip of his lemonade, and sighed in satisfaction. "Folks, it's been a full hour now. And most teams have navigated to the Nile, gotten there water, and are just now starting their climb up the pyramid." As he finished saying so, the dead last team, Team Victory, has just arrived at the pyramid and started there climb. "So far, we have the Screaming Gaffers in first, Toxic Rats in second, Heroic Hamsters in third, Confused Bears in fourth, Killer Bass in fifth, and Team Victory in sixth and last place." He announced to the audience. "Let's go see what our teams are up to."

The camera then switches to the Screaming Gaffer, who walked up the pyramid, careful not to spill the water. Owen, who was bear the back, just in front of Trent, looked like he was on the verge of passing out. "It's SO hot…Maybe the guy won't notice if I just take a little sip."

"Don't even think about it Owen." Trent warned him.

"Maybe if I just stick my tongue in it-?"

"NO!" All the Gaffers shouted at their large buddy.

Shawn, who was in front of Dave, decided to talk to him.

"So, Dave, how are things?" He asked his friend and teammate. But he whispered it slightly to keep it private.

"Things are good." Dave replied, also whispering. "…Why are we whispering?"

"Just trying to keep it private."

"Keep what private?" Dave asked.

"Your problem with Sky." This just caused Dave to roll his eyes. "Look, are you still mad about that whole fiasco that happened on Pahkitew Island?" Shawn asked his friend.

"No…kinda. Look, what are you getting at?"

"Well, it just seems like Sky is trying to flirt with ya." He responded.

Dave just rolled his eyes. 'Don't tell me you're falling for that act."

This confused the zombie conspiracy nut. "What act?"

"The act where Sky just _says_ she likes you, and then betrays you and uses you just to win the million dollars."

"So you ARE still hung up on that?" Shawn asked.

"No, but I am saying I am _not_ trusting her, okay? I didn't even want to be on the same team as her."

Shawn wanted to keep discussing this problem, but was cut off by Jasmine.

"Look! There's the top! We're going to make it!" She and the rest of her team then sprinted to the top. There was a man at the top. "Congratulations. You are the first team to arrive. Here is your tip." The man congratulated them, and handed Jasmine the tip. The Screaming Gaffers all cheered and started high fiving each other.

Dave high fived Shawn, then Noah, and when Sky tried to high five him, she missed his hand, and accidentally smacked him in the face, causing him to tumble backwards…and start falling down the stairs.

"Dave!" Sky cried out as she and the rest of her team chased after Dave. They then rushed past the Rats, causing them to lose there first place lead, and confusing the Rats.

"Why are they going back?" Jay said in curiosity.

"Who cares, we're in the lead, GO!" Eva, demanded in angry tone, scaring her teammates and making them go faster. The Toxic Rats finally made it up to the top of the pyramid and handed their waters to the man.

The man handed Ezekiel the tip.

"Okay. It says our final challenge is to…race down the pyramid and to the Chill Zone."

His team just stood there, expecting him to say more.

"That's it?" Brick questioned suspiciously.

Ezekiel just shrugged. "At least it's easy." His team then rushed down the stairs on the opposite side of the one they came up. It took a good 5 minutes getting down considering that going down is a lot faster than going up. The Toxic Rats ran up the Chill Zone, where Don was also standing.

"Toxic Rats, you are the first team to arrive..." Don announced.

"WOOHOO!" The contestants of the Toxic Rats cheered.

"…Or would be, if you didn't have a 10 minute penalty." A buzzer then flashed showing a 10 minute timer. This made the Rats widen their eyes in surprise. "WHAT?!"

"But, like, nobody drank any of the water!" Staci, their blabbermouth teammate said.

Don chuckled. "That's what _you_ think. Rock, Spud, care to tell you teammates what I am talking about?"

The Rats looked at Rock and Spud confused.

Rock looked nervous, while Spud…just stood there with a blank expression.

"Uh…we don't have a clue about what you're talking about." Rock chuckled nervously, shifting his eyes.

"Well, good thing, we always have the monitor." Don said, pressing a button and a monitor turned on.

* * *

(Monitor Clip)

The Toxic Rats were walking down the street, making sure not to spill any water by pumping into someone.

"Man, this sure is hard, isn't it Spud?" Rock asked his best friend Spud. But he didn't get a response. "Spud?" He asked again. No response again. He turned around, and his eyes widen. "SPUD!" He saw his friend drinking the glass of water. Spud drank the last of the water and belched. He then looked at Rock. "…Oh, sorry did you want some?"

Rock looked around, it seemed his teammate hadn't noticed yet. He had to think quickly. Nobody seemed to be looking, he tried an idea. He grabbed a water bottle from his pocket and poured the water into the cup. "Now, don't drink this, and don't say anything to anyone, okay?"

"Uh, sure, man." Spud said cluelessly.

(End of clip)

* * *

The Toxic Rats all slowly began to turn their heads to Rock and Spud, and glared.

"Well, looks, like you'll just have to wait patiently for 8 more minutes and hope to get a good place."

* * *

(Meanwhile with the Heroic Hamsters)  
The Heroic Hamsters were walking up the pyramid. Mike wiped his forehead. "Phew. It sure his hot here…"

Sam, who was playing a handheld game console, groaned in agreement. "Ugh, tell me about it. The glare from the sun is making it hard for me play my game."

Suddenly, they heard someone scream—"STOP THAT DAVE!"

They all looked up to see the Gaffers chasing after Dave, who was tumbling down the stairs, right towards them.

Duncan, without thinking, moved himself in front of the way Dave was rolling down, and put his foot out, and Dave stopped under his foot. He then proceeded to help a dizzy and disoriented Dave to his feet.

"Ugh…Thanks Duncan. You're a real live safer." Dave complimented him, making Duncan look at him surprised.

* * *

(Duncan's Confessional)

"AW, SNUGGLEMUFFINS!" Duncan yelled in frustration, realizing he just did _another_ heroic deed, not realizing his swear was totally lame.

(End of Confessional)

* * *

The Screaming Gaffers finally caught up with Dave. "Dave, are okay?!" Sky said with worry.

Dave just glared and crossed his arms. "You did that on purpose…" He mumbled.

"What?" Sky asked, not hearing him.

"Er…Nothing…" Dave muttered.

Jasmine then read the tip. "Okay, looks like we have to just go down the other stairs." She and the Gaffers then started making their way back up the stairs.

The Heroic Hamsters then looked to see the Confused Bears. They decided to take as their que to leave.

The Screaming Gaffers finally make it back to the top and started for the down staircase. The Confused Bears and Heroic Hamsters made it to the top and received their tips from the man.

"Chill Zone, let's go!" Leshawna, ordered, and the Bears were off.

"Chill Zone, move, NOW!" Duncan demanded, purposely trying to sound as rude as possible in hope of trying to get some of his "bad boy mojo" back. The Heroes knew the reason, but didn't say anything.

The Screaming Gaffers were racing down the stairs. They could see the Chill Zone, and the Toxic Rats standing at the side of it. Sky took notice of this. "Look! The Toxic Rats must have gotten the penalty! First place is still up for grabs!" She said.

This however, just annoyed Dave.

 _Of course, all you care about is winning first place._ Dave thought.

Trent gave some words of encouragement to his team. "Alright Gaffers, let's do this!"

The Screaming Gaffers bolted past the Toxic Rats and stopped on the Chill Zone.

Don smiled. "Screaming Gaffers. Congratulations, you are the first team to reach the Chill Zone. Enjoy your night at the mansion."

The Screaming Gaffers cheered. Geoff, Brody and Bridgette grouped hugged, Own picked up Noah, Emma and Kitty and crushed them in a hug, Trent fist pumped Shawn and Jasmine, Carrie and Devin shared a kiss, and Dave even hugged Sky, but stepped away from her when he realized what the was doing.

However, the Toxic Rats did not share their enthusiasm. They still had 1 minute 13 seconds left on their penalty. They glared at Rock and Spud.

" _We_ could have been sending the night in that mansion if you two hadn't cheated." Tom scolded angrily.

Rock decided to try and calm his team down. "Hey…at least second and third place are still-" He started, but was cut off when the Heroic Hamsters and Confused Bears running onto the carpet.

"Heroic Hamsters, you're in second place. You get the five star hotel tonight, and Confused Bears, you get the regular hotel." Don announced.

Both teams were relieved at this news looked like they were gonna kick Rock and Spud's butts. But before someone could get any ideas, their buzzer went off.

"Toxic Rats, your penalty is over. You're in fourth place. So looks like you _will_ be sending someone home tonight, and you get a regular house, but don't worry, we've made sure it has enough rooms for all off you." Don assured the loser team.

"Ugh…" The Toxic Rats groaned.

Don looked at the cameras. "And with that, it a race for 5th place. The Killer Bass or Team Victory."

At the top of the pyramid, McArthur and Josee were both holding the same tip, and they were tug-of-warring over it.

"My tip!" Both girls grunted, as they fought for the tip.

Sanders, who thought this was becoming tedious, decided to give her partner an idea. "MacArthur, let go of the tip."

"What? Why-?"

"Just do it."

MacArthur, who still didn't quite understand, decided not to question her partner and release hold off the tip. This, caused Josee to tumble backwards and knock into the rest pf Team Victory, causing them to fall to the ground. But at least they have the tip.

The Killer Bass snickered, and grabbed the last tip, and went down the stairs.

Team Victory got to their feet, and raced down the steps, racing down the steps, soon catching up with the Bass, it was neck and neck, but Team Victory just barely makes it to the Chill Zone ahead of the Killer Bass.

"Team Victory, you're in 5th place. I will see you at elimination, and you must spend a night at the local motel." Team Victory wasn't really pleased with it, but they had to accept it.

The Killer Bass walked onto the carpet, disappointed.

"Killer Bass, I am sorry to say this, but you are in 6th last place." Don told them, making them sigh depressingly.

"Sorry, but the rules are you must send home three contestants and you have to sleep in the homeless shelter tonight.

"But Toxic Rats, Team Victory, Killer Bass, I will be coming over to each of your living accommodations tonight, and someone will be voted off during that time." Don informed.

"Now, you may all use the confessionals during this time to air your thoughts."

* * *

(Dakota's Confessional)

"Thanks to Rock and Spud, we ended up losing the challenge! Which is _so_ unfair, because I _totally_ could have used a night at that mansion…"

(End of Confessional)

* * *

(Lightning's Confessional)

"5th place? Man, the Lightning shouldn't be down in the dirt with loser. I should be up in that mansion with my feet kicked up."

(End of Confessional)

* * *

(Sanders' Confessional)

Sanders sighed. "I feel bad that we lost, but at least we can now eliminate the weakest members of the team that's holding us back." Sanders explained, trying to look on the positive side of the Killer Bass' major loss.

(End of Confessional)

* * *

(Killer Bass's elimination)  
The Killer Bass team stood in the backyard of the homeless shelter, sitting in chairs. It was night time in Egypt by now, and the sun was going down. Don stood on a podium he brought. He was holding a plate full of 11 marshmallows.

"Killer Bass. This is your first elimination. I have 11 marshmallows, but 14 if you. Three of you will be eliminated tonight. Any questions?"

Sanders raised her hand.

"Sanders?"

"Uh, how are we supposed to vote?" She asked.

Don smiled. He then took out small rectangular devices, and threw them to each contestant. "These are the voting devices used in Total Drama Action. They will be how you vote this season. Every Killer Bass' face has been added to these devices, if you see the person you want to eliminate, press the person's face. Okay. Ready? And…you may begin."

The Killer Bass all started looking at their devices and made their selections. After a few minutes, Don started talking.

"Okay. The decisions have been made. If I call your name, you are safe…Sanders,"  
Sanders smiled and walked up and claimed her symbol of safety.

"Kelly, Crimson and Ennui, you're safe. And so is Beardo, Lorenzo and Chet." The following contestant then claimed there marshmallows.

By this time, there were six contestants, but three marshmallows left.

"Topher, Rodney, MacArthur, Taylor, Gerry, Pete. You are the only ones who have yet to claim your marshmallows. So without further ado… Topher, Rodney, you are safe."

The two guys smiled and walked over to and took their marshmallows.

"And that just leaves MacArthur, Taylor, Gerry and Pete."

The four Bass looked at each other nervously.

"And the Bass staying the game is….MacArthur."

MacArthur smiled and took her marshmallow. This left the eliminated—Taylor, Gerry and Pete, with widen eyes.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Taylor, the spoiled rich girl growled. "You guys chose HER over me?!"

Sanders then gave a sympathetic look. "Sorry you guys. We had to make a difficult decision. No hard feeling, right."

Taylor ignored her. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I WILL SUE YOU!"

Don sighed. "Security?"

As he said it, some big burley men walked in and grabbed Taylor and walked off, with Gerry and Pete walking off after them, disappointed by their loss.

Don looked at the cameras and smiled. "Well, now that _that's_ over, let's go announce the losers of Team Victory.

* * *

(Team Victory's Elimination)

Don moved his podium over to the motel where Team Victory was and explained how they will be voting this season, same as Killer Bass.

Don began calling the names of the people who were safe, until on Justin, Max and Gwen were the last ones without a marshmallow.

"And the last marshmallow goes to…..Gwen."  
Gwen smiled and claimed her marshmallow, leaving the losers, Max and Justin sad, and they left.

* * *

(Jacques and Josee's Confessional)

"We may have convinced most of our team to get rid of some "weak" players." Josee snickered.

(End of Confessional)

* * *

(Toxic Rats' Elimination Ceremony)  
Like before, Don went over the rules to the Toxic Rats and let them vote.

"Toxic Rats, when I call your name, you are safe…Anne Marie, Tom, Jen, Eva, Staci, Brick, Dakota, Mickey, Jay, Ellody and Mary."

The Rats that were called went up and grabbed their marshmallows. Leaving only Rock, Ezekiel and Spud.

"Spud, you're on the chop-n-block tonight because you drank the water and caused your team to get the penalty." Don reminded.

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Spud said, retarded as ever.

"Rock, you're here because you tried to cover up Spud's mistake."

With this Rock just looked down.

"And Ezekiel, you're here because, for once people actually see you as a _threat_." This news, actually earned a fist pump out Ezekiel.

* * *

(Ezekiel's Confessional)

Ezekiel smiled proudly. "Never before have I ever being considered a threat! This is awesome, eh!" Ezekiel exclaimed.

(End of Confessional)

* * *

Don continued. "But without further ado, the next marshmallow goes to…Rock."

Rock stood up and did air guitar and claimed his marshmallow.

"And…the final marshmallow of the night goes to…."  
Ezekiel looked nervous as hell, while Spud…just gave a blank expression.

Don smiled. "Ezekiel."

Ezekiel smiled brightly and ran up and claimed his marshmallow.

"Uh…Hey Don, where's my marshmallow?" Spud asked as clueless as ever.

Don deadpanned. "Go home, Spud."  
Spud got up and walked off.

Don looked at the cameras and smiled. "And with that, this episode has come to an end.

"Where will the contestants be heading next? Find out on, TOTAL. DRAMA. CHAMPIONS!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Grand Canyon, meet Total Drama.

* * *

(Recap)

 _Last time on Total Drama Champions…Our contestant went to the beautiful city of Cairo in the hot blistering sun of Egypt. They rode camels, carried water, and walked up a pyramid…Or in Dave's case, fell down it._

 _It seemed like the Toxic Rats were going to take first place, but thanks to their teammates—Rock and Spud, they received a penalty and came in fourth place and had to say goodbye to Spud. But the Rat's loss was the Screaming Gaffers gain, as they took first place and are now at the luxurious Egyptian mansion._

 _And Team Victory and the Killer Bass also joined the Rats as the losers of the week and sent home their weaker links, Max Justin, Gerry, Pete and Taylor._

 _Where will our contestants be heading this week? Find out on tonight's thrilling episode of…_ Total. Drama. Champions!

* * *

(With the Screaming Gaffers, in the luxurious first place mansion in Cairo, Egypt)

"Cannonball!" Devin called out as he jumped off the diving board and into the pool below. Where might he be doing this, you ask? Why, inside the indoors pool that is located in the mansion, of course. Duh.

Devin popped his head out of the water, next to Carrie, Trent, Jasmine and Shawn. "Man, this place has everything!" He exclaimed, smiling.

"I'll say." Trent agreed. "An indoor pool, a spa room, 14 individual bedrooms AND a butler." As he said this, a butler walked past carrying a plate full of cookies to Owen, who was relaxing in a lounging chair.

"Oh, why _thank you_ , kind sir." Owen said complimenting the butler while eying the cookies and chuckling. He took it from the butler and he walked off. Brody walked over to Owen, and looks at the cookies and smiles.

"Mm, cookies." He said as put his hand on the plate and pulled on it toward his direction. Owen then pulled the plate back to him, and Brody did too. After a few seconds it quickly escalated into tug-of-war.

Nearby, Geoff and Bridgette were making out. Emma, who noticed this, rolled her eyes. "Ugh, get room." This caused Emma to get a look from her younger sister Kitty. "What?"  
"Oh, like you and Noah don't do the same thing." Kitty responded.

"Hey, we toned it down, haven't we?" Emma said in defensively.

Shawn looked around the room. "Hey, has anyone seeing Sky, Dave and Noah?"

"I think I saw them go into the spa-" Jasmine started but got cut off by a painful scream.

"YYEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWW!"

The Gaffers looked at the door, where the scream originated—from the spa room. Suddenly, Dave came running out of the door, with his back a red color, with Sky and Noah running out after him.

"HOT, HOT, HOT!" He yelled as he jumped into the pull, causing the pool to steam. Once his back felt like it wasn't on fire anymore he, Dave popped his head out of the water.

Sky then spoke up, with a guilty look. "Dave, I am _SO_ sorry. It was an accident!"

Dave glared at her. "How do you 'accidentally' drop hot coals onto someone's back?!"

Sky opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Dave.

"Forget it, I'm gonna go change." He said and marched off steamed…literally.

The rest of the Gaffers just stared at Noah and Sky.

"Uh…what just happened?" Geoff asked confused.

Noah decided to speak up. "Dave wanted some more coals on his back, so Sky went to get some, and when she came back-"

"I accidentally slipped and the buck flew onto his back…" Sky said in a miserable tone.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Sure you did." She said in a sarcastic tone, making Sky frown at her.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means, I know you want to eliminate Dave as soon as possible, but wait until the merge and the teams disband." Emma scolded and walked off.

Sky's eyes widen as she realized what Emma was implying. "What-? No, I'm not _trying_ to-!" She tried to say, but Emma was already out of earshot.

* * *

(Emma's Confessional)

"How does someone with athletic skills like Sky's accidentally drop hot coals onto someone's back? I know what's she's doing. I'm not stupid." Emma explained.

(End of Confessional)

* * *

Sky just stood there while everyone else walked out of the indoor pool and back to their individual rooms to get dressed…well, _almost_ everyone. Trent, who was behind Sky, had a look of sympathy on his face, and went over to console her. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I don't think you did that on purpose."

Sky sighed. "Thanks Trent."

"So…I noticed there's a little tension between you and Dave."

Sky sighed again, once hearing that. "Sorry about that. Dave and I have…history. Complicated history."  
"Wanna talk about it?" Trent offered.

Sky hesitated at first. Well, she and Trent are on the same team, and he does seem like a nice guy who wouldn't take advantage of any private information given to him. Plus, hesitation was one of the many reasons her history with Dave was "complicated." She smiled. "Sure."

* * *

(With Killer Bass in the last place homeless shelter)

Topher was trying sleep, which was pretty hard considering that his mattress was old and hard and lumpy. He was almost full unconscious into sleep, when he hear MacArthur yelling. His eyes flung open and he looked at MacArthur, who was electrocuting an occupant of the homeless shelter with her Taser gun.

He spoke up. "Hey, whoa, whoa, what the homeless guy do to YOU?"

MacArthur looked down at the homeless guy and placed her foot on him while glaring. "He tried to take my service Taser gun." She smirked. "That'll teach you to mess with a police cadet." She then fired another voltage at the guy for fun.

Sanders, who noticed this, grabbed the Taser from her partner. "MacArthur, can I speak to you for a minute?" She led MacArthur into the service kitchen. "What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Just showing off my dominance in front of our team." MacArthur replied with arrogant confidence, also whispering.

"Well stop it. Being in charge is a serious responsibility."

MacArthur just scoffed in amusement. "Sure it is. All you have to do is prove you can kick the crap out of your teammates if they don't see, or do things your way."

Sanders just deadpanned.

* * *

(Sanders' Confessional)

"Killer Bass has already taken sixth place once already. I got luck in convincing the team to keep MacArthur on instead of Taylor. She better get her act together and start being a better team player, or I might not be able to cover for her twice if we lose this next one."

(End of Confessional)

* * *

"MacArthur, that's bullying. Not leadership." Sanders corrected.

"Listen, MacArthur, you almost got voted off last night."

"But I _didn't_." MacArthur stated proudly.

"Yes, but-"

"No 'buts' about it. We'll just have to push our team harder this time." MacArthur interrupted by putting her hand over Sanders' mouth. Sanders just deadpanned again, realizing MacArthur won't be listening very much for a little while.

* * *

(With the Toxic Rats)

Rock was walking down the hallway in the fourth place house, until he got an empty bedroom. The bedroom that Spud was supposed to sleep in had he not been voted off last night.

* * *

(Rock's Confessional)

"Aw man, I can't believe my best bud Spud was eliminated." Rock commented, feeling glum. "I mean, _sure_ , he's the reason we got that penalty in the first place, but everyone makes mistakes from time to time…to time to time…to time to time…" Rock repeated, over and over while replaying all the times Spud had goofed up in his head, but he then snapped back into reality.

"But that doesn't mean he should have been voted off because of one little mistake.

"I mean look at Ezekiel! He got voted off first _twice_ because he made some small mistakes."

(End of Confessional)

* * *

Rock decided to get some breakfast, so he walked towards the kitchen and see what the fridge was filled with, he was about into the kitchen when he tripped and fell to the floor.

He wondered to see what he tripped over and turned around…only to see _someone_ on the floor. It was Ezekiel, curled up on floor, sleeping. This caught him off guard, and he decided to wake Ezekiel up.

"Ezekiel?" Rock said, shaking the homeschooled, formerly feral guy.

"Hm?" Ezekiel mumbled drowsily as he opened his eyes. "Rock?" He said yawning, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing here, eh?" He asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing. This is the kitchen, not your bedroom."

"Sorry about that, eh." Ezekiel apologized and got up.

* * *

(Ezekiel's Confessional)

"During my time with the animals on the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, I found that the floor was more comfortable than the beds." He explained to the audience.

(End of Confessional)

* * *

(In the third place hotel; with the Confused Bears)

Leonard and Tammy were walking down the hallway to cafeteria for breakfast. They were having a conversation about one of their "totally real" battles they had against a dragon and a horde of ogres.

Suddenly, Cody ran up in between Leonard and Tammy, trying to pull off a cool guy look. "Hey Leonard, hi Tammy." He greeted.

Leonard smiled. "Salutations, teammate Cody! What-" Leonard began, before Cody put his hand over his mouth.

"That's great, now, I let me show you something," Cody began, and then looked at Tammy and narrowed his eyes, "In private."

Before either of the LARPers could respond, Cody dragged Leonard down the hallway and passed a corner, and entered a large, dark, broom closet, confusing Leonard.

"Uh…why are in closet?" Leonard asked. Just as he asked his questions, Cody flicked the light switch and the light went on, reveal the other male members of the Confused Bears—Harold, DJ and Tyler.

"Good question, my follow magician." Harold began, walking forward.

"Wizard." Leonard corrected.

"Whatever." Harold said. "Now, do you know why we have called you here today?"

"Uhhhhh…"

"It is because the gender numbers on this team." This, just left Leonard clueless.

"Gender numbers? What on earth are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the guy's chances on this team, and in the game." This still didn't really fill in on Leonard's confusion.

Harold noticing this, sighed. "Our team has _NINE_ girls to _FIVE_ guys."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Leonard asked, thinking the statement was a bit sexist. If Leonard remembered watching the show, one of the contestants, Ezekiel, had got kicked off first on Total Drama Island for making such a comment.

"It means, if the girls all vote together, they have the majority vote against us! The four of us have decided to form a secret guy's alliance to even the playing field, and if it's going to have any hope of succeeding, we need _your vote_ as well. Are you in?" Harold asked.

Leonard smiled. "Sure! Hey, maybe I could invite Tammy and-" Leonard began, before being cut off by Cody.

"What part of ' _secret guy's alliance'_ did you literally not understand just now?" This caused all the guys in the room to give Leonard an annoyed or unamused look.

Leonard, now understand this, spoke up. "But…Tammy and I tell each other everything and we do almost everything together. Like slaying dragons and killing ogres."

This confused Tyler, who whispered to DJ—"What is he talking about?"

"I-I honestly don't have a clue." DJ responded, also as a whisper.

Cody put his hand on Leonard's hand. "Don't worry, Tyler, Harold and I are making the exact same sacrifice here."

"Really? How?"

"We promised not to tell Leshawna, Lindsay or Sierra about this. Trust us on this. If you want to get farther then being the first or second person kicked off the team and make it to the merge, then join this alliance." Cody told Leonard.

The four guys put their hands together and looked at Leonard.

"Are you in, or are you out, bro?" Tyler spoke up.

Leonard looked at them nervously. Joining this alliance would go against his friendship with Tammy…But, the guys' offer was tempting and true. He DID want to get further in this game then he had on Pahkitew Island and the Ridonculous Race…

He sighed and joined his hand his hand with the others.

* * *

(An hour later)

Don stood in front the Chill Zone, smiling.

"Welcome back folks." Said Don, talking to the viewing audience. "We will be starting our next leg of the race now. For being the first team here last episode, the Screaming Gaffers are the first to receive their tip, since its first come, first served in _this_ competition."

The Screaming Gaffers ran up to the Don Box that was standing on the Chill Zone and took the tip.

Trent decided to read the tip. "Go back to Cairo International Airport, and book a flight to…the Grand Canyon, USA." The Gaffers all looked at each other. The United States of America was known to be either really friendly with foreigners…or complete douchebags to them. So nobody knows if they'll get a warm welcome…or get the crap beat out of them by some patriotic jerk.

"Okay. Gaffers, to the airport!" Trent commanded, and the team was off. The second team to get the tip were the second place Heroic Hamsters.

Zoey, one of the Hamsters' most capable players, decided to take and read the tip. "Okay… says here we have to go to the Grand Canyon." They then raced to the airport, letting the third place team, the Confused Bears take the tip. The guys secretly glanced looks at each other. The eyed the nine girls carefully.

Leshawna, not noticing this, read the tip. "Grand Canyon everybody! Let's get shakin'!"

And on that note, the Bears went the airport, leaving the fourth, and fifth and sixth place teams to get their tip.

Ezekiel held his team's tip. He was about to read it before Ellody spoke up. "Hold on. Before we start, does someone have anything to say? Someone who _lied_ to us yesterday and cost us a victory?" She specifically looked at Rock, who sighed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, and I won't do it again." He said out loud to his team, looking down in shame.

Most of his team accepted the apology and moved on with the challenge.

"Ok. Grand Canyon. Toxic Rats, away!" Ezekiel led his team.

Josee and Sanders grabbed their teams required tips and raced off.

Don came back into view of the cameras. "Okay folks, it looks like our teams are off and plane bound to America. By now, the teams should have their fights booked. Let's see who's on the first flight."

He then proceeded to take out a PDA and look at it.

"Flight One consist of the Screaming Gaffers and Killer Bass…

"Flight Two has the Heroic Hamsters and Team Victory…

"And finally, Flight Three holds the Toxic Rats and Confused Bears." Don announced. "This is sure to be an interesting leg of the competition."

* * *

(Sanders' Confessional)

"Well…at least we got onto the first flight today. I mean, sure we have the least amount of team members on our team, but this flight _should_ get us back on track. But I still have to get MacArthur to show her teammates respect, otherwise, the Bass might think she's not important enough to keep around."

(End of Confessional)

* * *

Sky was sitting with Trent, near the back of the plane, so she could talk to him without eavesdroppers. "…And that's about it." She said, finishing her story about her and Dave's history. She looked up at Trent. "It…doesn't sound as bad as it _is_ , right?"

Trent, looked at her. He wanted to say something that made her feel better, but she did ask for his honest opinion on this matter.

"Well, you're right. It's not as bad as it sounds." This made Sky smile.

"It's _worse_."

And she face-palms.

"Look Sky, don't get the wrong idea. I'm not saying that you're the only reason you and Dave didn't work out the first time, but you should've realized you were playing a dangerous game when you kissed him so he'd help you win."

Sky looked down sadly.

Trent, noticing this, couldn't help but feel bad. For both her _and_ Dave. He remembers his had a very similar problem with Gwen during Total Drama Action. He was starting to lose his sanity over Gwen, something that he recovered from before it could fully take effect. Dave, however, was not as lucky. He never really met Sky and Dave until now, but he feels he needs to help patch things up between the two.

Meanwhile, MacArthur and Sanders were sitting in their seats a few rows ahead of Trent and Sky. Sanders was still trying to get MacArthur to be a team player.

"Look, being my partner is just fine. But now we're a part of something bigger than just the two of us. We have 9 more people with us. We have to be appreciative and supportive of them and work as a team to get things done." Sanders told MacArthur, who was extremely skeptical of this.

"And, if we _aren't_?"

"THEN, we don't have any protection against the voting process if we have to the elimination ceremony again."

"Well, like I said _before,_ we'll just have to push the Killer Bass harder."

Sanders, who was getting tired of MacArthur's resistance to work with her new teammates, tried one more thing. "MacArthur, that's not good enough. Just because we're trying our hardest doesn't mean the other teams are just going to sit back and let us take the lead. We have to rely on each other AND our teammates, now more than ever since we have less members than everyone else.

"Now, promise me you'll TRY and be nice to the others? _PLEASE?_ " Sanders begged of her partner, who finally sighed, and caved in.

"Fine. But it better be worth it." MacArthur said, relieving her partner and best friend.

* * *

(On Flight Two, with the Heroic Hamsters and Team Victory)

(Mike's Confessional)

"Well, we managed to get on the second flight again. I mean—I'm not complaining. It's better than the first flight. Heh. You know, usually, I would expect one of my multiple personalities to take over and say what's on their minds, but, then I remember All-Stars…" Mike began before pausing, "I know those guys caused me trouble with my love life, but they were still a part of me. Despite me gaining their individual skills." Mike explained to the audience who was watching the confessional)

(End of Confessional)

* * *

Silent-B was sitting in his seat, being as silent as ever. He was working on a blueprint that he had on a clipboard. It was one of his latest contraptions he's working on. His time on Total Drama Revenge of the Island, was short lived due to one certain moron named Scott.

But he vowed to be more elusive this time around, and use his quick thinking to outsmart his enemies.

Meanwhile, Cameron was puking in some barf bags due to getting airsickness.

* * *

(Jacques and Josee's Confessional)  
"Do we see the Heroic Hamsters as threat?" Josee said. "Not in the least." She responded to her own question with confidence.

"Have you SEEN that team? You've got a girl who thinks she is a fairytale princess, a scrawny kid that's about as heavy as a paper bag, one that never talks, no matter WHAT the circumstance, a fat guy who plays WAY too much video games, the list continues." Said Jacques.

"We will beat those posers easy in think leg." Josee said, still in her cocky attitude.

(End of Confessional)

* * *

(On Flight Three; with the Toxic Rats and Confused Bears)

Leonard was sitting next to Tammy on the flight, however, due to the new guy's alliance thing, he looked out the window, trying his best to not make conversation that could do something that would jeopardize the alliance.

This was until Tammy, spoke up, oblivious to her friend's behavior. "So, what did Cody want to talk to you about?"

Leonard, already completely forgetting about his worries, smiled. "Oh, he and Harold…" He began before his eyes widen, realizing he was already about to talk about the alliance. He quickly changed his story. "Uh…talked to me about…magic spells?" He said nervously.

Tammy narrowed her eyes before smiling and shrugging. "Okay!"

Leonard sighed inaudibly, relieved.

* * *

(Meanwhile, the Flight One Plane with the Screaming Gaffers and Killer Bass arrive at Grand Canyon Airport in USA)

"Attention, passengers. We have arrived at Grand Canyon Airport. You are now free to roam the cabin and-"

Before the pilot could finish over the plane's intercom, the Killer Bass and Screaming Gaffers stampeded out of the place to get a head start on the challenge.

"Well…that was rude." The pilot said, still talking over the intercom.

As soon the two teams walked into the airport, they stopped and saw all the exotic people from this country. They were not the only ones fascinated, as everyone in the airport noticed the 25 contestants, and looked at them. Someone then realized who these people were and gasped.

"Oh my God…LOOK EVERYONE! IT'S THE CONTESTANTS FROM TOTAL DRAMA!" After that announcement, everyone went into a frenzy and crowded around the contestants as suddenly friendly/fan flash mob.

"TRENT, MARRY ME!" One random girl squealed from within the crowd.

"Owen, you rock!" One male called out to Owen.

"The Police Cadets rule!" Even a security guard from the airport shouted, announcing his respect for MacArthur and Sanders.

But then, one teenaged male noticed Sky and smirked, and then pointed at her. "Hey look everyone! It's Sky!"

At once, the crowd stopped everything, and stared at Sky, who was confused.

"Uh…Hi?" She responded to the mob, not knowing why they stopped just because she was around.

The same teenaged male then spoke up again, still smirking. "Hey Sky, do your famous tantrum from the Pahkitew finale!"

Sky, upon hearing this, realized where this conversation was going, glared and rolled her again. "Oh Christ…" She muttered in annoyed.

The boy then began to talk in a girly tone similar to Sky's. 'It's not fair!" He then began stomping his feet into the ground repeatedly. "No, No, No, No, NO!" Everyone in the crowd then began to laugh at Sky, remembering how badly she handled her situation in the finale.

* * *

(Sky's Confessional)

Sky had an angry and hateful look on her face. "Ugh! You know, it's not bad enough I lost my chance at the million dollars to Shawn because of the tantrum, NOW, it's turned me into one of the biggest laughing stocks EVER!"

(End of Confessional)

* * *

(Dave's Confessional)

Dave had his hands over his mouth has he snickered. His eyes then caught the fact that the camera light was now on and his eyes widened, trying to be cool and play it off.

"What? No, no, I-I wasn't laughing at Sky's misfortune…" As he said it, he smirked, and covered his hands over his mouth again and tried his best to hide his laughter.

(End of Confessional)

* * *

(Noah and Owen's Confessional)

Owen and Noah sat in the confessional together, talking to each other.

"Boy, I feel bad for Sky, don't you?" Owen asked Noah.

"Not…really." Noah said, hesitantly.

This surprised Owen. "What, why?"  
Noah then placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Buddy, she brought that ridicule on herself. She says she wants to be an Olympian, yet she still threw a tantrum when she lost. It was hypocritical. Just saying, she doesn't really have my sympathy."

Owen just looked at the camera, unsure of how to respond to Noah's statement.

(End of Confessional)

* * *

The crowd continued to mock Sky, causing her to grow angry and impatient and she yelled above the crowd so her team can hear her. "Can we just get the damn tip and leave already?!" She yelled/asked in obvious frustration.

The Screaming Gaffers then all looked at each other and shrugged. The moved past the crowd and towards the next Don Box.

The Killer Bass, noticing this, decided to do the same.

"Bass, MOVE IT!" MacArthur yelled and pointed forward. However, she then heard a certain partner of hers' clear her throat. She looked at Sanders to see her frowning with her arms crossed, and she then sighed.

"Please?" MacArthur asked her team, in a surprisingly nice tone. The Bass, although surprised by this, smiled and complied and walked towards the Don Box.

* * *

(Sanders and MacArthur's Confessional)

"Ugh…" MacArthur shuttered in disturbance. "I hope you're happy."

"I _am_." Sanders said, patting her partner's back, smiling.

(End of Confessional)

* * *

Trent pushed the button on the Don Box, and read the tip. "Cross the gorge...Wait, _what?_ " He exclaimed, confused.

* * *

(Don's Demonstration)

Don walked up to a gorge that spans in between the Grand Canyon gaps. "Teams must cross _this gorge,_ " He said, referring to the giant gorge behind him, "By any means necessary. But be careful though. This gorge is half a mile—that's easy 2,640 feet deep and wide—and trust me when I say, you _do not_ want to fall down this thing."

(End of Demonstration)

* * *

"Okay, Gaffers, let's head out!" Trent led the Gaffers outside and to the gorge. Once there, the Gaffers eyes widen once they realized how deep it was.

"We have to cross _that?_ " Owen said looking at the bottom, with the "that" part echoing for effect.

Trent looked at his team. "Okay…Anybody got any ideas?"

An imaginary lightbulb light up above Shawn's head. "Oh! How about we fill the hole with water, and make it flood!"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because that plan will _definitely_ work." He said in sarcasm. Shawn frowned and crossed his arms.

"Oh, well, if you have such a better idea, why don't you tell us?"

"Trust me, I DO have an idea. But I can _guarantee_ the fact that you guys aren't going to like it…"

Meanwhile, the Killer Bass had just gotten to the gorge. Rodney looked down it and gulp. "That's a long drop…"

Amy, as bratty as ever, scoffed and crossed her arms and looked at her leaders. "I hope you morons have an idea on how to get us across."

MacArthur, glared at the evil sister of Samey.

* * *

(MacArthur's Confessional)

"I know, I promised to behave, but it's D-Bags like Amy and Taylor who make me just wanna cut loose and beat the snot out of them!"

(End of Confessional)

* * *

Sanders smiled and took out rock climbing equipment. 'Don't worry. We have it covered. We'll just rappel down the side and climb to the top of the other."

And with that the Killer Bass take the lead and they start rappelling down the side of the gorge.

Back with the Screaming Gaffers, Noah was taking out a water raft and laying it on the ground, much to Dave's confusion. "Uh…You're plan is a deflated raft?"

"Trust me. Owen?"

Owen walk up, smiling. He bent over and pulled down his pants, much to most of his team's disgust/surprise, and he started farting into the raft's air nozzle.

"Ew…" Almost all the Gaffer muttered. But they then saw the raft slowly inflating.

"Uh…What _exactly_ is your plan here, Noah?" Jasmine asked, not understanding how a raft would get them across the gorge.

"Trust me. You'll see soon enough."

While this was happening, the planes for Flight Two and Three were coming into the airport. The Heroic Hamsters, Confused Bears, Team Victory and Toxic Rats were greeted by the many Total Drama fans, like how the Gaffers and Bass were, but they able to push past the, knowing they didn't have the time.

* * *

(Jacques and Josee's Confessional)

Jacques and Josee were sitting together in the confessional, both with their arms crossed, and a pouty look on their faces. "We really wanted to greet our fans for their continued support, but because we don't have all day, we had to skip it." Jacques said, clearly upset.

"But, taking first place today we be just as sweet." Josee stated. "It'll be worth it."

(End of Confessional)

* * *

Don walked up to the cameras, smiling, as usual. "Now that all of the teams have arrived, let's go see how each of them are doing, shall we?"

Team Victory had just gotten to the gorge and Jo decided to speak up. "Okay, anybody got any brilliant ideas on how to get across this?"

Scarlett, rolled her eyes and took out a high tech grapple gun, and shot in between the two sides of the gorge and it formed a tight rope, which caused Team Victory to look at their genius evil teammate, impressed.

"Simple." Scarlett said, talking to them like it was obvious, before she got on the tightrope and started balancing on it slowly.

Jo frowned, annoyed. "Sure. Because _everyone_ here has a grapple gun on them…"

With the Confused Bears, the team got to the gorge and began to wonder how they were going to get across it. Leonard spoke up immediately. "I know! Tammy and I will use _MAGIC_ to get us across! Alakazam!" He said pulling a wizard stick out of nowhere and slammed it on the ground…but as expected, nothing happened. "…My stick must be broken again."

Dave, overhearing this, yelled to Leonard from a distance. "Yeah! It's _definitely_ the stick!" This caused Leonard to glare at him.

* * *

(Dave's Confessional)

"What? Come on, the guy thinks he's a WIZARD! He can't even get serious for ONE minute without going back to his fantasy world!"

(End of Confessional)

* * *

(Leonard's Confessional)

"I would normally say something to Dave about how wrong he is about 'magic and fiction," but I think this voodoo doll that I enchanted will do just nicely." He said as he held up a voodoo doll in the image of Dave. He then pulled a sewing needle out of his robe costume, and jabbed Dave's voodoo doll in the rib cage.

(End of Confessional)

* * *

Dave, who was observing Owen continuously fill the raft up with his farts, felt a sharp pain in his ribs and he grabbed them in pain. "Ow!"

Several of his teammates suddenly looked at him.

"What happened?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't know. I just felt a sharp pain in my ribs for no reason."  
"Weird." Sky replied.

Unbeknownst to them, Leonard was chuckling nearby. Leshawna, not knowing why, tried to get him back on task. "Leonard? Leonard!"

"Hm?"

"We've been trying to tell you, that we've come up with a way to get across the gorge."

"How?" He asked in curiosity, until he heard grunting up ahead and looked to see DJ, Tyler, Katie and Sadie pushing a giant catapult towards them. "WHERE did we get a catapult?" He then looked to see a man at a stand selling catapults.

* * *

(Leonard and Tammy's Confessional)

"Well…that was convenient?" Leonard stated, a little confused as to why there was a catapult sale in the Grand Canyon.

"I know right? The modern world is so awesome." Tammy replied to her friend.

(End of Confessional)

* * *

With the Heroic Hamsters, the team was stumped on how they were gonna get across.

"We could do what the other teams are doing, and follow them." Samey suggested. The Hamsters then looked at the Confused Bears, who were piling onto the catapult.

"We could use the catapult after them." Samey said.

"Nah, they'd probably cut the wire on it so nobody else could use it." Duncan replied, knowing that's probably the case.

Zoey looked at Team Victory, who was halfway across the gorge, using the tightrope. "We could follow Team Victory on the tightrope?"

"No, they're too far ahead. Once they get across, they know we're using their path, and cut it." Cameron stated, knowing that the people on Team Victory weren't above letting people die to further their own agenda.

"Well, what about the Screaming Gaffers? They might have a good way to get across." Mike said.

Once he was finished saying his thought, however, the Hamsters heard a whooping noise and saw Owen, inflating a raft with his farts.

"Or…not." Mike said, changing his thought.

But it was at that moment, they heard a whistle. The looked at where the sound originated from, and saw Silent-B standing there with 7 pairs of sleds with rockets on it.

"Woah…" The Hamsters all looked at the sleds in amazement. "B, how did you make all of this?" Dawn asked. B shrugged in an "I'll never tell" way.

The Toxic Rats are looking down the gorge, pondering their way down. "Um, just so it's out there, Mickey and I are allergic to death…" Jay announced to his teammates.

"Good to know." Anne Marie said sarcastically.

"Yeah, we should build a bridge. Bridges were invented by my great-great-great—" Staci started, before she was cut off by her teammates. "NO ONE CARES!"

After that was settled, Ezekiel had thought. "I have an idea, eh." He announced to his team. Before anyone could ask what his idea was, he made this goat noise.

"Baaaaahhh!" He cried out, creeping out the rest of the Rats.

"Uh, what's with the goat sounds, bro?" Rock questioned.

"Wait for it, eh…"

No one understood where this was going until they heard flapping of wings and they looked in astonishment to see goats...flying through the air…with bat wings, and were spewing fire out of their maws. There were at lead 14. They landed next to Ezekiel, who stood, giving a triumphed smile.

"What are they...?" Rock asked in amazement.

"Mutant, fire breathing, flying, meat eating goats." Ezekiel replied, proudly.

"Where did you find these?" Ellody said, also very amazed.

"Camp Wawanakwa…long story. Just hop on and let's get going!" The Toxic Rats then climbed onto a mutant goat and they took off into the sky, acrossing the gorge.

Team Victory, who was at least 2/3 across the gorge on tightrope, noticed the Toxic Rats flying past on mutant goats.

"Are those goats flying?" Ryan asked confused.

"It doesn't matter, let's just hurry!" Stepahnie demanded, and the team increased their pace.

The Screaming Gaffers were starting to get impatient, but they needed not to worry about it any longer, as Owen had just finished inflating the raft.

"Okay, everybody, get in." Noah commanded, and the Gaffers all crowded into the raft, with Owen at the very back.

Carrie, knowing that the raft moved without water, spoke up. "Um…now what?"

Noah took out a spoon…and a can of beans. "Now…we hold our breaths." He said, giving the can of beans to Owen, who dug into the beans right away, happy to be eating. Soon his stomach started gurgling. "Uh-oh, beans a' shifting…" He warned everyone.

The Gaffers all pinched their noses and suddenly, Owen farted outwards and the raft rocketed into the sky, heading for the other side of the gorge. "WWWOOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The Screaming Gaffers all screamed as they rocketed past both the Toxic Rats and Team Victory.

* * *

(With the Killer Bass)

The Killer Bass were still rappelling down the side of the gorge, almost to the bottom.

Amy groaned. "Ugh, how much further do we have to do this?" She whined impatiently, in her usual nasty tone.

MacArthur, who was starting to lose her own patience with Amy, growled. "Ask that again and you'll be there-"

"MacArthur…" Sanders said in a warning tone.

"I mean…I'm _sure_ we'll be there soon." MacArthur said, catching herself and replacing her previous tone, with a sweet and caring one.

Rodney looked down and smiled. "Hey. I think I see the bot-" Before he could finish, Rodney's cord snapped without warning and he fell. "AHHHHHH!" He screamed, and he hit the ground with a _THUD._

The other Killer Bass quickly rappelled to the bottom, and ran up to Rodney, who was on the dirt.

"Woah, Rod, you okay?" Topher asked concerned.

"I think I broke my… _everything…_ " Rodney replied in pain.

Amy groaned, annoyed. "Great. Now someone has to carry the fatso."

* * *

(MacArthur's Confessional)

"Sanders' is so up MY butt about playing nice, she doesn't realize that maybe she should be saying this to AMY."

(End of Confessional)

* * *

MacArthur picked Rodney up and lifted him over her shoulder, causing him to groan "Ouch…" in pain.

'Let's move people." She said and motioned for them to continue with the channel, and they raced to the other side of the gorge and started the climb up to the other side.

* * *

(With the Screaming Gaffers)

"WWWOOOOOAAAAAHHHHH!" The Gaffers screamed as they continued to fly through the air on the raft, with Owen still farting. They finally reached the other side of the gorge, and the raft hit them ground and popped, causing the Gaffers to fly several feet in the air.

Dave was the first land, managing to land on both of his feet. He then heard someone right above him screaming. Not sure who it was, he held out his arms and waited for who came down. He managed to catch the person who fell…which turned out to be Sky.

Sky, who was thankful for this, smiled. "Thanks Dave."  
"Uh-Huh…" Dave replied, annoyed, but hid it, considering Sky was just thanking him. He then set her upward on her feet.

Noah and the other landed on the ground, mostly unharmed. He looked around, noticing they were missing someone. A very large someone. "Uh…where's O-"

Suddenly, Owen landed on top of Noah with a _SPLAT!_ "…Wen…" Noah finished his sentence in obvious pain.

Trent, who was brushing dust of his clothes, saw the Don Box and he pressed the button and grabbed the tip.

"Okay. Our next challenge is to…'send two people into the cactus field and have them look for a coin."

* * *

(Don's Demonstration)

Don was walking in the cactus field, which was crammed full of cacti, each not leaving way to much space within them. 'For this challenge, teams must sent two people into this cactus field and search for a coin with their team's logo on it. Once you get it, insert the coin into a special Don Box which will only give you your tip when it has it. But be careful- Ouch! Because these cacti- OW! Are pretty- YEOW! SHARP!" He explained, but accidentally kept running into the cacti.

(End of Confessional)

* * *

Trent looked at his team, wondering whom to send into the field. He looked at Jasmine and Shawn, who seemed willing and ready to dive into the challenge. But he also looked at Dave and Sky. He smiled. "I think we should send in…Dave and Sky."

"Huh?" Dave, Sky, Jasmine and Shawn all replied, confused by this selection.

* * *

(Trent's Confessional)

"My plan to help Sky out with Dave is to pair the two up together for every challenge that requires two people. It'll work. I just know it will." He said confidently.

(End of Confessional)

* * *

"But…Shawn and I are experienced with these type of outdoors type stuff." Jasmine said, trying to justify why she and Shawn should go instead."

"True, but Jasmine, you may be pretty slim and tall, but you would have to crouch down to get the coin, and lets just admit that you run into the cacti." Trent said making Jasmine consider it. He then tried and changed Shawn's mind…which was pretty hard, until he remember what his new teammate/friends' biggest weakness/fear was. "And Shawn, you might run into a zombie in there." This caused Shawn's eyes to widen in paranoia and he chuckled nervously. "Uh…may-maybe I should set this one out."

Sky started to understand what Trent was trying to do, and smiled lightly. However, Jasmine was still doubtful that Sky and Dave are better suited for this. "But, why Sky and Dave? I mean, no offense but, how will it be any different with them?"

Trent already had a plan for this conversation. "Well, Sky's not as a tall as anybody else here, and she has Olympic training. She should be able to avoid the cacti pretty easily. And Dave is pretty scrawny. He probably wouldn't have to worry about even touching a cactus in there."

Both Sky and Dave looked at each other, not sure rather Trent was complimenting their physiques…or insulting them.

"Okay…Well, I guess I can't argue with that kind of logic." Jasmine said, seeing how she wasn't gonna win the argument.

"So, you guys ready?" Trent asked Sky and Dave. Before either could give an answer, Trent pushed them into the field. "Good luck!"

* * *

(With the Team Victory)

Team Victory was just now reaching the end of the gorge and once they reached they were on solid ground, they cut the rope, so nobody would take their route across. Jo sprinted over to the Don Box and took the tip. "Looks like two people here are going coin diving in a cacti field." She looked at her team with a glaring smirk. "So, who wants to do the s*** work?"

Lightning came forward, almost immediately. "Lightning, will do it! Lighting wins in everything." He stated proudly.

Scarlett smirked. "Everything but Season 4 of Total Drama." She stated, remembering how she watched Lightning compete in Season 4's finale against Cameron, and lost.

"Shut it, nerdy." Lightning told Scarlett. "Who else wants to join the Lightning on the hunt?"

Nobody raised their hand, much to Lightning's insult.

"Fine. Lightning will just get the coin himself." He then started to walk off proudly by himself with his eyes closed, before he felt something stop him. He opened his eyes to see Don, putting his arm out, blocking his path.

"Not so fast. TWO people from each team must go get the coin. Not one. Team Victory, send someone else with Lightning, or I will automatically disqualify you from this leg of the race and just give you guys 6th place right now."

Scarlett rolled her eyes and stepped forward. "Fine. I'll go. Happy?"

"Very." Don replied, smiling and walked away.

Scarlett and Lightning walked into the field, both annoyed by Don and his fairness.

* * *

(With the Toxic Rats)

The Rats were still flying across the gorge on mutant goat back. Mickey was flying next to Jay, and seemed to have really bonded with his mutant goat. "Hey, I'm not sneezing! Jay, do you think I keep him for a pet when we're done with this competition?" Mickey asked.

* * *

(Jay and Mickey's Confessional)

"Mickey and I have never had a pet before. Probably because we- ACHO!" Jay started, but sneezed and then sniffle. "Are allergic to so many animals."

(End of Confessional)

* * *

The Toxic Rats landed their goats on the other side of the gorge and dismounted. They ran forward and Ellody took the tip. "Let's see…Apparently, we have to send two people in the cacti field and look for a coin with our team's logo on it. So…who wants to volunteer?"

Jay spoke up. "Mickey and I are- ACHO! Allergic to cacti…"

"Of course you are." Eva replied, as brash as ever.

Ezekiel stepped forward. "I'll do it, eh!"

"Great. Now we just need one more person. Anybody else?"

Staci also stepped forward. "Yeah, I'll go." She said. This caused Ezekiel's eyes to widen in horror. "Oh, uh, no, Staci, you don't have to…"

"Great, so it's Ezekiel and Staci. Any objections?"

Ezekiel immediately raised his hand. "Uh…" He and Staci were shoved into the field by Ellody and Mary. "Good luck you two!" Ellody called out.

* * *

(With the Confused Bears)

Everyone was piled onto the catapult. Blaineley held a knife in the palm of her hand and was getting ready to cut the string that would hopefully send them flying across the gorge…and not to their deaths.

"Is everybody ready?" Leshawna asked. Everybody nodded. "Okay Blaineley, cut the cord."

Blaineley scuffed. "Don't rush me."

* * *

(Blaineley's Confessional)

"Ugh, I don't even _want_ to be on this cruddy show. But _because_ I ended up being a contestant on Total Drama World Tour, I HAVE to do this, or I get 2 years in jail for breaking the contract."

(End of Confessional)

* * *

Blaineley leaned forward and cut the cord, which sent the Confused Bears flying.

"MOMMA!" DJ cried out as he and the rest of his team got flung through the sky. The Bears all continued to scream until they had a harsh landing on the ground on the other side of the gorge…Well, everyone except Harold and Tyler, who kept flying and landed in the cacti field.

"Ow!" Tyler cried out, landing in the cacti several feet into the field. Harold did not have a pleasant landing either, in fact, it was probably worse, as he was also on top of a cactus…which got him right in the groin area.

"My kiwis…" Harold squeaked.

Leshawna got up and patted some dust off of her clothes and walked over to the Don Box and took the tip. She read the tip and smirked. "Says here we need to send two people into the cacti field to search for a coin. Good thing Harold and Tyler are already in the field. You catch that you two?!" She called into the field. After a brief silence, Tyler spoke up from within the field.

"Yeah, we got it!" After that, the Bears heard a noise. It sounded like someone was munching on something crunchy. They looked to see their disgusting member, Sugar…eating a cactus. She realized her team was looking at her, freaked out and she glared. "Oh big deal. None of ya'll have been to my farm and eaten breakfast there before." She told her team, only creeping them out further.

* * *

(Cody's Confessional)

"I think the guy's alliance has just found our first targets…"

(End of Confessional)

* * *

(With the Heroic Hamsters)

Two people on the Heroic Hamsters were sitting on one rocket powered sled each. Mike and Zoey were on the fourth one, Dawn and Ella took the sixth one, Dwayne and Junior were on the third, Duncan and Samey were on the seventh, Laurie and Miles were on the fifth, Sam and Beth were on the second, and at the front, Cameron and Silent-B sat, with B holding the remote, and looked at Cameron for the speaking role, as he wasn't much of a talked. Cameron understood and looked at the team.

"Okay, B's ready to press the button! Is everyone ready?"

The Hamsters all nodded. Cameron then looked at B and nodded himself. B pressed the button and the rocket's activated and the team rocketed across the gorge…literally. Within maybe under a minute, the sleds were already on the ground, with every cheering. "Nice going, B." Zoey complimented as she walked to the Don Box and took the tip. "Okay. Looks like two heroes are going to the cacti field and looking for a coin with our logo on it. Anyone want to volunteer?"

Samey raised her hand, smiling. "I'll go."

Junior raised and his hand. "I'll go." However, before he could step forward, Dwayne grabbed his son's shoulder and pulled him back. "I'll go."  
Junior's shoulders slumped. "Dad…"

"Don't even think about it, Junior. Your mother would kill me if I'd let you walk into that cactus field."

Junior just groaned and crossed his arms.

* * *

(Junior's Confessional)

"Don't get me wrong, I know my dad is just looking out for my safety, but, I think we all know what's gonna happen the second he goes into that field…"

(End of Confessional)

* * *

Dwayne started to walk towards the field. "Just you wait. I'll find the the coin in-" He then hit his head…on a cactus. "…No time…"

Samey walked into the cacti field, with Dwayne, who had cactus needle in his face, following right behind her.

* * *

(With the Killer Bass)

The Bass were finally just now getting to the top of the other side of the gorge. Sanders' looked around and saw that all the other teams were already there. Unfortunately, she wasn't the only the one who noticed. "Ugh, nice going with the rock climbing idea. NOW we're in last place, oh so genius leaders." Amy said in a sarcastic, rude tone. MacArthur, who still had Rodney over her shoulder, was starting to lose her cool.

"Why you little…" She started, but caught herself. She sighed and walked over to the Don Box, took the tip, and read it. "Says here two of us are going to have to go into the cactus field and retrieve a coin with our team symbol on it."

Kelly spoke up, with a determined, yet happy smile. "I'll do it."

* * *

(Kelly's Confessional)

"It was a real disappointment to see Taylor leave the competition so early yesterday. So I should make sure I'm as useful to the Killer Bass as possible."

(End of Confessional)

* * *

Sanders walked forward. "I guess I'll go too."

"Works for me." MacArthur said, laying Rodney on the ground and taking out a first aid kit to bandage the poor farm boy up. Sanders and Kelly walked into the cacti field.

* * *

(With Samey and Dwayne)

The two Hamsters were looking through the field, talking while searching.

"So, you and Junior watched Pahkitew Island?" Samey asked Dwayne, while she looked on the ground for the coin.

The middle aged man chuckled. "Yup, Junior and I watched all 13 episodes from beginning to end. We thought the whole season was pretty hysterical. We felt bad that you got eliminated the way you did." He replied, looking through the cacti to see if the coin was on one of them.

Samey smiled. "Oh don't be. I-" She gasp and cut her sentence short when she saw a vulture land on top of the cacti. Normally, that wasn't very gasp worthy, but this particular vulture had a yellow coin in its beak. Samey skillfully grabbed the coin from the vulture's beak before it could fly away. She smiled triumphantly and held the coin in the air. "Got it!"

Dwayne smiled. "Alright! Let's get back to Junior and the others, and-OOF!" He said, before he bumped into another cactus. He peeled himself off the cactus, covered in cacti needle. Samey decided to lead the poor guy out of the field for his own safety. Once out, she showed it to her team, who cheered in response.

"Nice work." Laurie complimented her teammates.

Samey handed the coin to Dwayne. "Here. Since I found the coin, you can put it into the Don Box."

* * *

(Dwayne and Junior's Confessional)

"That sure was nice of Samey." Junior said.

"I know. I guess that's why we're called the Heroic Hamsters." Dwayne said, wrapping an arm around his son.

(End of Confessional)

* * *

Dwayne inserted the coin into the Don Box and out came the tip. He took and it and read it. "Take a path around the cacti field and raced to the Chill Zone."

Duncan motioned everyone forward. "You heard the man, let's move out Heroes-I mean bad guys!" He corrected himself, trying his hardest not to be all sweet and kind, but it was too late for anyone to care, as they have already took off. He face-palmed and groaned. "Ugh…" He walked off into the direction the others took.

* * *

(With Lightning and Scarlett)

Lightning was digging deep into the cacti field to look for the coin, while hitting every cacti in the way, and being covered in needles. Scarlett had a better plan than just muscling her way through this. She took a magnet out of her pocket. She began holding it out and slowly waving it throughout the field. Soon, she heard something dragging on the ground. She looked down to see her team's coin as it flew into the air and attached itself to the magnet. She smirked. "Got it!" She called out to Lightning. The two then ran out of the field and back to Team Victory.

"Ugh, nice to see you took your time." Heather scolded.

"Hey, we don't see you doing anything." Lightning snapped back at her.

Courtney spoke up. "Guys. The tip?"

Scarlett walked up to the Don Box, put the coin in and read it over. "Looks like we just have to get to the Chill Zone." She announced to her team, and they took off.

* * *

(With Sky and Dave)

The two Gaffers were having an easy time navigating the field, due to their small and scrawny statures. Looks like Trent was right about sending them in after all. Sky walked along side Dave as they looked for the coin. She figured this was about as good as a time as any to tell him she's sorry.

"Hey Dave, I kind of need to talk to you about something."

Dave rolled his eyes, wanting to focus on the challenge. "Can it wait?"

"Dave, just listen to what I have to say for one-"

"Shush!" Dave said, stopping dead in his track and he grabs Sky's shoulder to stop her.

"What?"

He pointed up ahead and saw a sleeping rattlesnake. She almost didn't understand why Dave was pointing to it until a green coin glistened in the sunlight. The two looked at each other, not knowing how they were going to get the coin without waking the snake.

"I'll just have to walk quietly and make sure not to make any loud sounds." Sky said. She slowly started to make her journey to the snake. Once there, she slowly extended her arm and very slowly grabbed the coin. She made her way back to Dave and showed it to him. The two made their way back to the rest of the Gaffers.

"Did you get the coin?" Kitty asked. Sky held it up. The Gaffers cheered.

"Nice!" Trent complimented. "Now, get the tip!" He told. Sky did so, and read it. "Alright, Chill Zone, let's go!" She said, and the Gaffers were off.

* * *

(At the Chill Zone, with Don)

"All I'm saying is that maybe we could get a furniture, or something, if I have- Oh, here comes the first teams!" Don said, pointing outwards to see the Screaming Gaffers, Heroic Hamsters and Team Victory all racing each other to the finish line.

"It appears to be neck and neck…Oh, wait, the Screaming Gaffers have taken the lead, no wait, now the Heroic Hamsters seems to have taken the lead, oh, but it now it's Team Victory coming up first, no, no, it's…it's…" Don was narrating the race for first place, as the teams all fought to get there first.

"…The Heroic Hamsters!" Don announced as the Hamsters all got on the Chill Zone first.

"Woohoo!" All the Hamsters cheered in delight. They then saw Team Victory cross shortly after that, with the Screaming Gaffers close behind them.

"Team Victory, you're in 2nd place and Screaming Gaffers, you're in 3rd." Don said to the other teams.

Team Victory seemed pretty pleased with themselves, while the Screaming Gaffers looked a little disappointed that they fell behind this leg.

Don, noticing this, decided to say some words. "Don't feel bad, Gaffers, you and the other teams are safe from elimination today." He then looked at the camera. "Now let's go share the news with today's three loser teams and tell them to pick up the pace, shall we?"

* * *

(Back at the cacti field, with the Toxic Rats, Confused Bears and Killer Bass)

The three teams waited for their teammates to get the coin. Suddenly, a voice is heard over a conveniently place portable speaker nearby. Don's voice came out of the speaker.

" _Attention contestants! The first three teams have reached the Chill Zone! You are ALL up for elimination tonight!"_

This caused all three teams to groan in defeat, but the speaker continued talking.

" _But remember! 4_ _th_ _place will only have to send ONE person home, and 5_ _th_ _place will just send two people home! So, I'd hurry if I were you!"_ The speaker then turned off.

* * *

(With Staci and Ezekiel)

"And then there's my great-great-great uncle Pete, yeah? He invented chairs." Staci was walking through the field, right behind Ezekiel, who was plugging his ears, clearly annoyed by Staci.

"Staci, could you be quiet for one minute, eh?" Ezekiel said, trying his best to keep his cool.

Staci, however, didn't hear him and continued her story. This made Ezekiel sigh in complete annoyance. He sniffed the air and started to follow a scent, which he thought was the coin. He walked several more feet in and he smelt the scent get stronger, with Staci still talking. Ezekiel looked up and saw his team's coin. He smiled. "Got it, eh! Let's go!" He then ran out of the field, with Staci behind him, and they met up with the other Toxic Rats.

"We got the coin-" Ezekiel tried to say before Eva grabbed him by the throat and tried to strangle him.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" Eva growled in a scary, terrifying and demanding tone.

"I'm…sorry…not…my…fault…Staci…talked…so much…"

Staci just stared, not understanding. But she decided to take the coin and place it in the Don Box and take the tip. After she read it, she and the rest of the Rats were off. They ran as fast as they could to get to the Chill Zone. They soon found themselves getting closer and they panted as they finally reached it.

"Toxic Rats, you are in fourth team to reach the Chill Zone, again. I'll see you at 4th place's elimination tonight, again." Don told the Rats, who just walked away, disappointment.

* * *

(Back with the Killer Bass and Confused Bears)

Sanders, Kelly, Tyler and Harold were all finally getting out of the field, both team's coin searcher's holding a coin. However, Sanders and Kelly were largely unscathed and looked fine, but Tyler and Harold had cacti needles just everywhere on their persons. Sanders ran up and placed their team's coin in the Don Box. "Come on!" Sanders commanded her team and they started to sprint.

Leshawna took the tip out of Harold's hand, and put it into the Don Box, as quick as possible. She snatched the tip and started running. "Come on Bears! 6th place isn't an opinion!" With that, the Bears left to try and catch up with the Killer Bass.

The Killer Bass were sprinting as fast as they as their legs could carry them. However, the Confused Bears were soon catching up with them.

"Folks, it looks like its neck and neck once again as the Confused Bears and Killer Bass race for 5th place. Who's gonna make it first?" He watched in anticipation as the two teams were getting closer. "It looks like the it's the Killer Bass, no wait, now it's the Confused, oh wait, it's the Killer Bass again, no, now it's the Confused Bears again!"

The teams were trying to get an inch ahead of each other the best that they could.

"Bears! Bass! Bears! Bass! Be-! Ba-!" Don was trying to narrate as best as he could but he soon lost his breath. Once he took a breather, the teams were getting very close. "Folks, the team that will be taken 5th place is…The Confused Bears!" He announced as the Bears stood on the carpet, just in front of the Killer Bass. "Killer Bass, you have once again taken 6th place. I'll see you at tonight's 6th place elimination, and Confused Bears, I'll see you at 5th place's elimination." Don told the other teams.

* * *

(MacArthur and Sanders' Confessional)

"UGH! ALL THAT KINDNESS! AND WE STILL LOST!" MacArthur screamed in complete anger and frustration.

Sanders put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Hey, hey, hey…We may have taken last place again, but this time things will be different." Sanders said in a reassuring tone.

"How?" MacArthur asked, slightly calmed down.

"Well, for one, because you kept yourself under control, I'll have an easier time convincing people to vote for someone else."

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry, I have that covered as well. It's a little unfair, but we have to make some sacrifices here."

"What about the third person?"

"I have that covered too. I don't think he deserves it, but I think it's for his own good."

(End of Confessional)

* * *

(Tyler, Harold, Cody, DJ and Leonard's Confessional)

All the males of Confused Bears sat together in the confessional, which was largely cramped and uncomfortable, considering there were five people in there.

"We're disappointed that we took 5th place today." Leonard started the conversation for the group.

"But at least now we can start our plan to even the odds with the male-to-female problem on our team." Harold said, continuing the conversation where Leonard left off.

"Uh guys…why do we ALL have to be in this…ONE small room?" Cody asked, being crushed by DJ.

(End of Confessional)

* * *

(Ezekiel's Confessional)

"I think it's kind obvious who I'm voting for tonight, eh."

* * *

(Killer Bass's Elimination)

Don stood at his podium, holding a platter of eight marshmallows, while the Killer Bass team sat down in chairs.

Rodney sat in a wheelchair, while also being in a full body cast.

"Killer Bass, since you have been here last time, I assume I will not need to explain how this works. Now, get voting."

The Bass all looked at their voting devices and made their selections. Rodney had help from an intern to make his vote, as he couldn't move while in his cast.

"The following people are safe…Topher, Crimson, Ennui, Lorenzo and Chet."

The people whom heard their names all smiled and walked up and claimed their safety.

"That leaves only Sanders, MacArthur, Rodney, Amy, Beardo and Kelly.

"Kelly and Sanders, you were pretty slow during your hunt for your team's coin. Rodney, you have sustained a major injury and are now considered a liability to your team. Amy and MacArthur, your attitudes is what's bringing you here tonight. Beardo…you are up here for reasons unknown. But let's cut straight to the chase. The final 3 marshmallows go to…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Sanders, MacArthur and Beardo." The two police cadets and the human soundboard all high fived and they walked up, leaving a very surprised, and very _angry_ Amy.

"Wait…you guys kept raging tomboy MacArthur, but not ME?!" Amy asked, in fury.

Don, realizing they were gonna have the same problem with Amy as they did Taylor, called out- "Security…?"  
Two men walked out and grabbed Amy by her arms and dragged her out.

"THIS ISN'T OVER! YOU WILL ALL RUE THIS DAY! RUE IT!" Amy scream at the top of her lungs, while being dragged away by the guards.

The Bass then looked at Kelly and Rodney with a somewhat guilty look. "Sorry about this you two." Sanders said.

"It's okay. I understand. Plus, I honestly don't think I'll be able to do much for the next six…months." Rodney said, looking at his cast.

"And probably should have been faster in that cacti field." Kelly admitted.

The Bass waved goodbye to their nicer teammates as Kelly pushed Rodney's wheelchair, and out of the camera's view.

Don then looked at the camera. "Now that this elimination is over, let's go to the second one of the night, shall we?"

* * *

(Confused Bear's Elimination)

The fourteen Confused Bears all held the devices in their hands and made their selections.

"The following contestants whom have safety for the night are… Katie, Sadie, DJ, Leonard, Tammy, Leshawna, Lindsay, Izzy and Cody and Sierra."

Each of the Confused Bears whose names were called all went up and took their marshmallows.

"Harold, Sugar, Tyler and Blaineley. You are all up on the chop n' block for different reasons.

"Tyler and Harold, you guys sure did take your sweet time in that cacti field. Sugar, your team finds you disgusting, and Blaineley…nobody likes you. But, the final two marshmallows go to…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Harold and Leonard."

The dweeb and the klutzy jock smiled and ran up to claim their immunity for the night.

"Crud." Sugar muttered, glaring.

"Pfft, whatevers." Blaineley puffed, not really caring.

The two blondes walked off.

Don once again looked at the cameras. "Now. Onto our last elimination of the night."

* * *

(Toxic Rats' Elimination)

The Rats all got on their voting devices and started voting for which one would be leaving the competition tonight.

Don spoke up. "Okay everyone. Final elimination of the night, everyone. I shall now be handing out the last marshmallows of the night. And those marshmallows go to…Eva, Brick, Tom, Jen, Rock, Ellody, Mary, Mickey, Jay, Dakota and Anne Marie."

All the Rats that had gotten their names called, walked over to Don and took their marshmallows.

"This leaves only Ezekiel and Staci. Ezekiel, it took you much longer than expected to find the coin, and Staci, you're the reason Zeke took so long to begin with. But. The final marshmallow of the night, shall go to…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Ezekiel."

Ezekiel smiled and took his marshmallow.

Staci was momentarily surprised by this, but smiled. "Oh well. At least I got farther in this competition that the last on I competed in. Bye everyone."  
"Bye Staci." Most of the Rats said as she walked away.

Don looked at the cameras one last time for today's episode, and smiled. "Well folks, that's all for tonight. What's going to happen next? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Champions!

* * *

 **Hey everyone. Mysteryals here. I am terribly sorry for not publishing anything for a couple of weeks now. I've been busy with Christmas, New Years and other stuff. Forgive me for the wait.**

 **Also, Ill be starting a comment section for this story. Each time someone writes a review for me on this story, I will answer a any questions you guys might have. As long as they are within reason.**

 **But anyways, that's all for now. Hope you guys liked my work so far.**

 **This has been Mysteryals, signing off.**


End file.
